Mascot Characters
by Hweianime
Summary: Sena starts recruiting players for the Youth World Cup. And Hiruma has prepared something that would 100% guarantee that the players will accept Sena's offer. allxsena kinda deal BTW main story completed now it's just extras
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm still new at this writing thing but here goes...**

**"" talking**

**'' thoughts**

"Oi fucking chib- I mean _Sena_"

'Oh what fresh hell is this?!' The brunette internally screamed as he came timidly towards the blond devil. The few times Hiruma actually said his name was either with highest praise or with some very evil intent. He was not liking the odds.

"You're going to recruit these people to join us for the Youth World Cup." As saying this he pulls out a list and gives it to the boy. "Oh and I prepared something _special_ so they can't refuse." A quick flash of sharp teeth as the blond smiled. This only made Sena even more suspicious. "S-special?" "Just put these on when you go there it would give 100% guarantee of the others accepting the offer." Out of nowhere a large brown bag was pulled out (seriously how does he do that?!) and shoved onto poor unsuspecting Sena. 'Well it's probably not that bad.' The small boy reassured himself 'If I get injured I wouldn't be able to participate in the tournament and I'm pretty sure that Hiruma san will make sure of that not happening.' Feeling a bit better he allowed himself to then open the bag. "Hieeeeeeeeeee!" Hiruma watched amused as he saw the running back's reaction of shock and then embarrassment. "I-I c-cant where this!" Sena practically screeched. He was going to continue but the close proximity of a gun to his face stopped him. "Quit yer bitching fucking chibi. You want the most talented people to join team Japan right?" The brunette nodded "Then just fucking do as I say" "BU~UT..." "**DO IT**"

**OUJO**

'First person to join must be Shin san! But I can't go out wearing this! It's too embarrassing... Why did Hiruma even ask me to wear this? I am pretty sure the only reason he did this was to make me look like a fool. How would this even guarantee anyone joining if anything it would scare them away... Or even make them lose all respect for me... Maybe I shouldn't do this- I mean a few bullets won't kill me righ-' "Eyeshield?" Sena's thoughts immediately came to a standstill as his eyes met with Shin's widening ones.

For the first time Shin noticed Eyeshiel- no- Sena and what he was wearing. The shy yet strong runningback who he always saw as his greatest rival was now before him blushing several shades of red wearing a silver and blue short low cut metallic dress that looked a lot like knight armour adorned with a silver sequin design that had been (ahem) strategically placed with the look being completed by matching silver boots and wrist gauntlets.

A moment of hormone filled silence between the two as Sena shifting his gaze to his feet then to Shin only to blush hotly and look at his feet again while Shin openly staring his rivals appearance soaking it in while fighting this strange unfamiliar urge to ask Sena if he wanted to try out this new tackle he had been working on. Unable to take the silence anymore Sena decided that before it gets even more awkward he will ask Shin now. "Ano Shin san?" Upon hearing his name the linebacker snapped back in reality frowning, trying to ignore the hot feeling inside of him. 'I must need to train myself harder but just in case I'll ask Sakuraba later' he concluded. "Yes Eyes- Sena ?" "I-I ..."

Shin frowned again. For some reason his heart has been beating rapidly even though he hasn't started his daily jogging yet. 'Maybe I could ask Sena what this strange feeling is... As well as ask to try that tackle out...' Realizing Sena still needed to say something to him he came back to attention.

"I want you to join the Japan Team for the Youth World Cup!" The runningback squeaked. Blushing he looked up at Shin with those big honey brown eyes. The linebacker twitched using almost all of his self control to hold himself back from tackling the boy to the ground though he still had no clue to what this feeling was. "Of course I will join you Sena" the small brunette beamed in excitement 'Maybe Hiruma san was right in these clothes- even if they are seriously embarrassing.'

In his delight at his first successful recruit the small boy ran to Shin and hugged the Oujo knight. Unknowing what to do the knight began to awkwardly hug back secretly relishing the soft touch of his rival. He began to feel that hot feeling boil inside him again as well as a tightness in his pants area. Sena not noticing waved goodbye and ran off at light speed to change back to more 'decent' clothing.

Shin looked down at himself puzzled and began to start his jog feeling hot and bothered. 'Maybe I should have asked Sena if he could fix this problem' the linebacker didn't know why but he knew only Sena could help him.

When Sena got to the brown bag to put back the humiliating knight outfit he found another bundle of clothes inside. 'This is turning out to be the worst day' he sighed and took out the clothes to have a look. As he recognized the dark purple and gold design of his new outfit the boy paled realizing that it was going to be a hell of a lot worse.

**Shinryuji Nagas**

At Shinryuji's school gym Ikkyu and the other footballers with the exception of Unsui were looking on at Agon with pure undeniable jealousy as once again the lucky bastard brought another one of his hot chicks to training.

"_AAH_? World Cup?" Agon scowled. "Well it's just a rumour .." Ikkyu tried to reassure. "Ah nice timing it's on TV" Yumabushi senpai commented as he watched the small tv in the gym. As the ad went on and so did the apparent benefits of being top player in this tournament Agons eyes slowly glittered and when the advert ended he turned to his teammates and showed a smile of almost childlike glee to which everyone shuddered (except the girls who all fangirled).

Agon picked up his phone to invite himself into the Japan team but stopped mid type to glance up at the trash who had walked in. Only to take a double take with his Godspeed impulse to behold the not that much of trash running back who had beaten him. Of course it wasn't just the running back that got his head turning it was the clothes said running back was wearing.

Everyone else turned to see what Agon was gaping at only to see the timid brunette blushing while tugging his black leather miniskirt with golden scale motif in a vain attempt to try and cover his exposed shapely legs. The miniskirt beautifully matched the deep purple and gold corset shaped to highlight the thin body. You could see also tiny purple dragon wings attached to the back of the corset which allowed a cute appeal to go with the overwhelming sexiness.

The shocked silence was broken by Ikkyu. "O-oni cute!" He blabbed blushing from the tips of his toes to his ears. Unsui dropped the weight he was carrying too busy trying to keeping his impure thoughts safely under wraps before he does something he might regret. Yumabushi pretty much did the same as Ikkyu and so did most of the other teammates as well.

And Agon? He broke his phone in two.

Sena watched the whole scene unfold wishing that a hole would just appear underneath him so he could escape the madness of his life. But he already had to endure the weird gazes of the students of this all boys school as he made his way to the gym and he definitely didn't go through this embarrassing ordeal for nothing so he took a big breath and went up as boldly and as confidently as he could to Agon.

Or well that was the plan.

"Agon I have something I need to ask yo- AHHH" the clumsy running back squeaked as he tripped over his leather boots and fell on top of Agon. Though Agon had Godspeed impulse for some reason he reacted far to slow (possibly because of a certain visual blow that caused some damage to his sexuality) and failed to move out of the way fast enough when Sena tripped. This resulted in Agon lying on the gym floor and Sena laying on top of almost I might say straddling the deadheaded boy. "_Hieeee_! I am _so sorry_ Agon san!" The naive boy unaware of the situation he was in leaned closer to Agon's face looking worriedly for any sort of injuries the lightweight could have possibly made.

Looking deep into the smaller kid's honey brown eyes and soft pink lips in such a close proximity the first thing that crossed the foul mouthed teen was 'dammmn that trash has some good qualities after all' and without quite knowing why himself he bit the smaller boy's neck. "Hieeee!" The sport genius frowned confused and a little pissed that the trash didn't moan in pleasure. He pulled himself away (though it took more willpower than expected) and announced haughtily "Yo shrimp trash" the trash responded by looking up a bit dazed "I'll do it. The Workd Cup Japan thing and if we don't defeat America because of a mistake you trashes did I'll annihilate you got it?!" Sena nodded quickly and ran off like a deer. Agon noticed the alluring way Sena's legs moved as he ran hips shaking as the mini skirt limits his movement. When the boy with the golden legs left the gym Agon continued on with his weights till he turned to see his teammates gaping at him. "Agon did you just b-bite.." Unsui began but the fiery dreaded teen silenced them all with a glare and a scowl till they all continued on with training grumbling unsatisfied.

Only Unsui noticed the slight tinge of pink on his twins face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sighs) 'Today had felt like the longest day I had ever gone through at least it's already close to evening so it's almost over.' As he folded away his dragon mascot costume into the brown bag his eyes widened in exasperation at another outfit as well as a note inside. The note read:

_Good job fucking chibi on convincing fucking serious and fucking dreads to join. You have one more job then we will continue tomorrow. Don't mess up. YA-HA!_

'Honestly! I don't know what's worse- that I have one more job for today and more to do tomorrow or that Hiruma had been stalking me the last two times.'

With a surrendering groan he picked up to inspect the last humiliating ordeal of the day. It didn't look THAT bad. At least he was wearing shorts. And it looked kinda cute like a costume for a... Oh no- GOD no why hath thou forsaken me!?

**Hakushu Dinosaurs**

Marco choked on his coke when he saw who the person was being surrounded by the Hakushu cheerleaders. He looked up at Gaou in a can-you-believe-this manner trying to mask his slowly growing blush, only to be even more shocked at Gaou's expression.

When Gaou was little (well _little-r_ than he is now) he had a plush dinosaur. It was something he cared for maybe even go so far as to love it so much so that it was legit the only thing he hadn't destroyed in his childhood (seriously he even broke his dad once). And now here in front of him was his plush toy in the form of an adorably attractive running back wearing a green and black striped cuddle plush tank top plus shorts with matching green and black fur hem accessorized with black fur legwarmers so to only expose his thighs and black & green fingerless gloves. To top it off the little running back's costume he had a green fur hood featuring black plush spikes giving Sena an endearing quality with his rosy cheeks and large trembling eyes.

In the midst of the cheerleaders cooing and pinching his now bright flushed cheeks the little dinosaur caught sight of the two gawking footballers and ran toward them, thankful for the excuse to get away. However as he got closer he noticed the strange looks on their faces. Marco san's face was an understandable reaction of shock at the outfit (though Sena thought compared to the previous costumes this one was more modest and cutesy- maybe Hiruma was letting him off easy?) but Gaou's face unnerved him a bit. He was already intimidated by the large linesman and for some reason he was staring down at him with- was that a twinkle in his eye?! '_Hieeee_'

Quickly he stumbled out his proposal of them joining the Japan team before his courage died out. "I say of course we will join right Gaou?" Marco put on a charming smile and looked up to the giant internally hoping that Gaou won't do anything to scare the cute runner- he didn't want Sena to avoid him. Gaou just replied with a nodding grunt still staring openly at the smaller brunette. Sena ignoring the uncomfortable glare 'maybe I have upset Gaou in some way?' And beamed at the acceptance. He quickly bowed and took his leave running to get changed and then sprint straight home for a long well deserved rest.

A pause settled between the two footballers as Sena left. "I say Sena-kun was rather... Charming huh?"

**"****Mine****."**

Marco sighed "I understand... Is what I _won't_ say" They both looked at each other in tense silence.

**The next day**

Sena woke up feeling well rested and yet at the same time anxious of the day ahead. Yawning he stumbled down to the kitchen drowsily only to see what could only be described in therapy.

It was Hiruma - smiling while chatting nicely with his mother in his own home. Sena's mum obviously charmed by the silver tongued demon seem to cheerily wave to her son to come over. "Oh Sena you never told me about your kind, polite senpai!"

_'Kind polite senpai_?!' The small boy internally screamed. "Well I will just get on my way Mrs Kobayakawa. I was just here to drop off some stuff for fuc- Sena kun" the blond grinned innocently but the runningback could see the amused glint in his piercing green eyes as he left.

Now extremely wide awake he turned to his mother. "Mum uh w-what exactly did he drop off?" "Ah well it was this brown bag- here it is." Sena grabbed the bag and sprinted back into his room shouting his thanks as he left.

Quickly locking the door he looked to see his new costume and sighed in relief to see what he was wearing wasn't female clothes just some weird shimmery one-piece though he had to admit looked quite pretty -oh god was he getting USED to this?!

**Kyoshin Poisedons**

Mizumachi was the first to see Sena enter their school grounds and probably for the first time his reaction had been silence and a small whisper if "_woah_". Sena blushed feeling very self-conscious wearing the shimmering outfit. It was a light almost translucent body suit that was covered in small shimmering green scales. At the edges of his arms and legs where fins sticking out with the same beautiful green and even the earpieces he wore resembled the fins of a fish. Sena didn't realize how translucent the suit was -or, how tight it was and how it emphasized his body figure, his toned legs and leaving very little to the imagination much to his dismay.

As Sena began talking about the World Cup Mizumachi began to drift back to the runningback's sensual appearance. 'Damn can't believe this chibi is sooo cute! Why couldn't the kid be one of our cheerleaders?! Mmmm Sena as a cheerleader...'

"Mizumachi san?! So will you join?!"

"Nha! I'll do it!" He shouted as he snapped back to reality, while trying to wipe the drool off his face.

"Thank god your silence really scared me there" Sena beamed causing Mizumachi to practically melt. "Well it seems super fun! Oi Kakei come here!"

Kakei in the middle of taking of his uniform came sighing but stopped as he caught sight of the adorable runningback. Soaking the image in his stoic face immediately turned crimson much to the amusement of his teammate. "Nha, Isn't our chibi mermaid cute?" The tall blond laughingly said to the overwhelmed teen and then whispered in a lower tone "you really can see almost every detail of him huh?"

This comment definitely caused an impact on the hormonal teen who had a massive nosebleed much to the delight of Mizumachi and the worry of Sena. "Uhm will Kakei san be okay?" The brunette asked worriedly though a little confused at what could have produced such a reaction!? "Nha, nha he will be fine Sena-chan! We'll cya later!" Mizumachi winked in between laughter. And with that Sena said goodbye to the scene looking back a few times hoping Kakei was ok.

**Ok well we still have Seibu and Bando to do- also I forgot Sakuraba, Ikkyu and Banba so I'll fit them somewhere, somehow… **

**Anyway if your still reading this I want to say thanks! **

**Please review your thoughts or suggestions and stuff- seriously I really want to try do those things when someones like "pair these two up" or "I want this situation" because for some reason all my stuff is just allxsena which is great but … I dunno I'm rambling now.**

**Anyway the next chapter is probs the last yaaay.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Sena trudged into a bathroom stall readying himself for the new outfit that would 'magically' appear in his brown bag from hell. And there it was. 'Shit it looks kinda like...'

His honey brown eyes widened as he recognized where he'd seen it from.

'No... Hiruma wouldn't...'

Oh yes-he fucking did.

**Seibu Wild Gunman**

'Well I'm pretty sure out of all the sucky things Hiruma had done to me of course he would have made me wear this in front of Riku nii-san!'

As Sena sulkily trudged toward Seibu's training ground where he could see a large cloud trail of dust. 'Wow Riku had gotten even faster! I really haven't seen him since the Christmas Bowl..'

Without thinking the oblivious brunette began to run toward the grounds waving and shouting to the other runningback in excitement, completely forgetting his wardrobe predicament.

Hearing Sena's voice definitely perked up the self proclaimed Seibu ace, stopping his daily laps in order to greet his younger brother. As Riku turned around ready to put on his best smile and wave back he froze. In all the young teen's fantasies he had never imagined something so.. _amazing_. Sena was wearing a very erotic Wild West cowgirl costume, which includes a dark green blue denim crop top with light brown halter straps and suede fringe detail showing off his smooth stomach. Then he had matching tight denim booty shorts as well as denim and suede chaps with fringe sides while holstered with toy guns completing the look.

Before he knew it Sena was already right in front of him. "R-Riku umm you're drooling..?"

"Wha- ah.. ha..haha um yeah I was thinking of something tasty just then!" The white haired teen hastily lied quickly wiping away the drool in embarrassment. As his childhood friend chuckled Riku smiled at the endearing sound. 'Yes.. Tasty indeed..' Quickly forcing himself back into the real world before his thoughts get even more depraved (however Sena's outfit was NOT helping) he asked the brunette what he was doing here.

However before the boy with the golden legs could open his soft pink lips Riku immediately noticed the increasing number of guys appearing around the training area staring without any restraint at Deimon's ace. Without a word a very adorably confused Sena was roughly pulled by Riku (who still had enough time to gesture and mouth some very rude things at the observers before leaving) to a more secluded space as he had insisted it to be just better to talk one on one.

Sadly for Riku (not for me bahahaha) the secluded spot he dragged Sena to just happened to be Kid's new favorite resting place.

Riku honestly if he wasn't so pissed that now ANOTHER guy had seen the cuteness that is Sena Kobayakawa would have been greatly amused at the rare unicorn flying over a double rainbow moment in which his laid back sempai had not only looked shocked but actually _blushed_ when he saw the oncoming running backs. However the Seibu ace quickly gained his devil may care composure (however if one looked a little closer the would see that the quarterback was definitely a shade pinker) "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He asked coolly with his slightly crooked smile.

"Well Sena wanted to ask me something." Riku replied huffily while trying to mentally will Kid away and yet still be seen as big brotherly in front of his Sena. However things just didn't work that perfectly and the oblivious Sena blinked "Ano Riku it's ok you know? I wanted to ask Kid-san as well."

This time it was Riku who looked shocked. However that passed quickly and had moved on to glaring jealously at the quarterback when Sena wasn't looking. "So Sena-kun what did you want ask us?" Kid asked tactfully trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable glare of his fellow teammate.

As Sena explained the situation to the two Seibu players the quarterback found his eyes starting to sway past the brunettes soft lips and move downwards onto the shy Deimon runningback's sleek body not to mention the tempting getup he wore. _'Damn our team got the wrong runningback_.' He mused.

"So will you join us Kid-san?" Sena moved closer sparkling eyes questioning. The only indication that Kid almost jumped the adorably wide-eyed boy was a slight twitch of his eye- which was unfortunately was noticed by a pissed off Riku.

Overlooking the pointed daggers of his gaze Kid smiled his charmingly crooked smile and tousled the running back's soft fluffy brown hair "_Heh_, of course I will Sena."

Sena couldn't help but blush under the cowboy's gaze especially when said cowboy's hand brushed through his hair. He had never really received such an action like this before - usually he just gets pats on the back, friendly noogies or kicks on the back- and for it to be Kid-san of all people made him feel a little embarrassed and happy.

"U-uhm thanks Kid-san w-well see you!" And with a shy smile on his flushed face he ran off at light-speed.

Now Riku was NOT happy, he was far from happy, he was so far from happ- ok you know what he just wasn't happy. Not only did he not get the one on one with Sena he had hoped for, he barely even got a conversation with the kid who also forget to acknowledge him goodbye and to add salt to the very open wound his Sena actually blushed at Kid-san of all people!

The quarterback couldn't help but shudder under the seething glare of his jealous kouhai. '(_Sigh_) I knew after seeing something this good something bad was going to happen...' Then a small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the silky soft feel of the runningback's hair. '..But it was definitely worth it.'

...

'Well that was a less traumatic experience then I thought.' Sena found himself thinking as he looked into the bag. 'Well if we just cancel out the teams I already visited the next outfit should be for-'

**Bando Spiders**

"I told you music has nothing to do with football!"

"Fuuuu..."

Before Kotaro began another rant against Akaba and his music filled vocabulary he stopped as he saw a certain runningback. Akaba looked toward Kotaro's gaze curious of who was it that was capable enough to shut the kicker up upon sight however he too was in _tacet _(silence).

Sena was in a blood red corset with a lace-up back, black front panel to show off Bando's colors as well as the curves if the boys body, matching, black fur mini skirt and a belt with attached spider legs. He also wore stockings with black web designs seductively which covered his shapely firm legs. Something about the sight of the runningback sauntering toward the two made them _gulp_.

'Damn that's so... s-smart'

'Fuuu..As I thought me and Sena-kun's tempo matches perfectly.'

However the eye candy was cut short as Deimon's ace tripped on the ground due to his uncomfortably high black pumps. At top speed the ex MVP and kicker was at the boy's side. "Sena are you okay?! Walking in those (*_swallow_* sexy) shoes is not smart!"

"Ah I-I'm fine thanks Kotaro-san." As the injured teen tried to stand up a jolt of pain hit him, wincing he struggled not to cry. Akaba noticed the horrible wound on his smooth slender leg. "Sena you need to be _sempre_ (still) and sit down."

The runningback gratefully sat back down on the ground while Kotaro and Akaba ran around looking for a first aid. 'It's funny seeing them run around worried, it's almost.. _cute_'

The brunette giggled softly and for a few seconds the Bando spiders ace duo stopped to listen to the delicately beautiful sound. Finally they found the first aid kit and quickly went over to help their cute injured patient. Akaba was the only one who actually knew some first aid so he was appointed to actually do the work.

"_Fuu_.. First I have to disinfect your leg Sena-kun." "A-ah h-hai!" He shouted nervously. Weirdly for an American football player he did not have a high pain tolerance.

At the first dab of the disinfectant "_aahn.. ahhhh_" the two Bando players eyes widened at the response of Deimon's ace who moaned softly at the pain, biting his soft lip, his flushed face that tried to hold back the tears. It was like the brunette came out of a scene from a sex video!

Sena shuddered 'Eh? Why do I have this bad feeling of a sudden?'

Akaba gulped and continued disinfecting the smaller teen savoring each moan, hot gasps and twitch of his slim body that came out. Kotaro was blushing profusely at the scene unable to will himself to stop his teammate. _"ahhh... oh.. mhmm.. noo.. not there... uhnn.."_

Finally Sena was bandaged up though the runningback felt it took a really long not to mention unnecessarily painful time, however he shrugged it off- after all Akaba wasn't really experienced anyway and he was just trying to help.

He thanked the two for their help and finally remembered to ask them about Team Japan in which they accepted immediately. After that he bowed and took his leave.

The two watched the silhouette of the small boy get smaller.

"Let's never speak about this again."

"Fuu.. Agreed"

However they both thought as one 'He will be mine .. Someday...'

...

As Sena got changed back into his clothes he found himself surprised to find nothing in the brown bag, nothing except a letter.

_You Did A Fucking Good Job Fuckin Chibi _

_YA-HA!_

Sena couldn't help but blush proudly - he finally did it! It's all over thank god- and somehow all the embarrassment and humiliation seemed to disappear as he saw the letter. With a small smile on his face he quickly headed off home clutching the letter tight in his hand.

**Extra-**

_'God fucking chibi must have forgotten to invite fucking idol, fucking mole head and the Japanese lineman who's thinks he's fucking Egyptian (Hiruma hadn't thought up a good name for Banba yet but he will..) - well I didn't exactly tell damn shrimp to meet with Banba but he'll still be punished for it anyway..'_

"_Kekekeke _I'll deal with Sena later - for now let's start recruiting!" the demonic quarterback cackled as he began sorting out pictures.

**Banba**

After a rough training session the linesman found himself looking at sealed black envelope on top of his clothes during his break. 'Honestly what sort of joke is this?' He sighed. Opening the envelope he emptied the contents into his large hand. His usually stoic face immediately took on a mix of shock and embarrassment as he realized what he was holding.

It was a beauty shot of a shirtless Sena who was wearing Egyptian make up. His eyes where just opening as if waking from sleep (which he probably was) and he looked incredibly ... _Erotic_. And scribbled on the back was:

_Like what you see fucking Egyptian wannabe? Then join the Japan Team for the Youth Cup and you can see more! _

_YA-HA!_

"Banba? Are you getting overworked from training we can stop now- your face looks awfully... red?" Harao asked a little worriedly as he caught sight of the now red faced linesman. "Uhm.. Yea- I mean no I'll be fine uh let's go." He stuttered. As they left, at the corner of the Egyptian quarterback's eye he caught sight of a photograph being carefully placed in Banba's pocket. He'll have to question the linesman on this later.

**Sakuraba**

The former idol had gotten many a letter from other people- still has but never in a completely black envelope, usually they were white, pink or some other girly colour. Usually he didn't even open the notes but this one seemed different.

Uncertainly he began opening the envelope, curiosity had gotten the best of him- and he stared opened mouth. 'I-is that Kobayakawa -kun?!'

And there the runningback was in the alluring knight outfit from a few days back. It was obvious that someone else had taken a photo of the unknowing teen and on the back it wrote

_You know you want it fucking Idol_

_Join Team Japan!_

_YA-HA!_

Blushing furiously Sakuraba looked around cautiously. Satisfied that the room he was in was empty he looked back at the photo of Sena and slowly was about to kiss the photograph when- "S-Sakuraba?! What are you doin- Is that Sena?!"

The teen idol immediately turned around to see the Oujo quarterback staring at him incredulously. His face turned into an unhealthy shade of red "uh.. SORRY!" He shouted running out of the room.

As Takami was left alone in the room still a little shell shocked as he thought 'Where on earth did Sakuraba get that picture?!' Then remembering the brunette in the knight outfit looking so shy and cute with a slight blush he mused 'And where could I get a copy..?'

**Ikkyu**

It had been a few days since the now infamous Sena Incident and in order to apparently 'cleanse' their minds the whole football team had to go on a two day special intense training trip much to everyone's despair - even Agon was forced into it and he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine during the whole thing.

Finally they arrived back to school and resumed their daily schedule just a little worse for wear. At the end of the day after training everyone went to the lockers to change. "Aaa -ah ONI tired!" Everyone nodded in agreement. As Ikkyu opened his locker a photograph slipped out- curious the receiver picked it up.. And blushed as the memories came back. The other players also curious at what got the teen blushing so hard gathered around the receiver. They gulped -it was Sena at that time! Dressed so sexily it was unforgettable even after the hellish training camp.. But why did Ikkyu have a picture... Unless..

"Ikkyu did you take..?"

"I ONI DID NOT!"

"But your denying it so vehemently you must be hiding something!"

"No- I-"

"_AAAaHh?!"_ Agon snarled furiously. (definitely pissed at Ikkyu and partly because he didn't have a photo)

Ikkyu turned to Unsui for help however he too had taken a look of shock, anger and a little disgust. "Ikkyu.. I know we don't see many girls... But _voyeurism_ isn't.."

**"BUT I ONI DIDN'T!"**

**End**

**Aww poor Ikkyu anyways… WOOT WE HAVE REACHED THE END! My first non-oneshot piece finished! –That was harder than I thought but worth it! Honestly actually so hard to do Akaba and Kid (even though I ship them so hard) well I want to thank everyone who's actually read this XD especially the three people who actually reviewed- Evangilista, random Guest and ****pokermaniac039 like yay thanks for support!**

**I hope everyone will keep reading my stuff, and yeah excitement! If you want a sequel where everyone is in America tell me or something! Seriously any ideas? Or pairings? BTW I set up something called a poll? So vote there if your too lazy to type it out lol.**

**Anyway thanks guys and cya in my next fanfic!**


	4. Extra 1

**Hey everyone! So it has come to my attention that ****a lot of people that follow my stuff is mainly for this story…despite the fact it has been completed ages ago…. -_-**

**Anyway I have decided thanks to sooo many follows on this story I will write an extra! YAY **

**since there had really only been one request for ShinXSena (thanks random guest person) I have added that too- or tried, you'll see.**

**I hope you enjoy- please comment/review as I'm really unsure if this is that good. - if you guys like it I may continue a few more extras...**

* * *

**Extra- The F(l)ight to America**

**Bus ride**

For once Sena got up before the alarm rang- yes he was _this _excited because today everyone will be leaving to America!

It had been a long week since the.. Recruiting Incident and the brunette had only just recovered from the humiliation of it all. Hiruma's smirks and the awkward conversations with the other players didn't exactly help either.

Excitedly he rechecked his luggage (he only needed a few essentials like clothes, toiletries etc) and got dressed in some comfortable dark slacks, sneakers and a nice casual white shirt.

Once satisfied with his appearance he quickly said goodbye to his parents and ran off at light speed to school where he was meeting everyone.

At the front gates of Deimon Highschool was probably the strangest combination of people if you didn't know any better, all with mixed emotions of excitement, boredom, impatience or just plain expressionless. (You know which is which *_wink_*)

Though there was some chatting going on it was all quite awkward- a lot of strange tension had built up between each other since that week.

However the tension was cut like a hot knife on butter when everyone's ears perked up to hear a familiar sound of light footed running.

"Hey everyone!" At the beautifully smooth sound of the runningback everyone immediately turned toward the source with some level of a smile on their faces- until they noticed the similar reactions of everyone else and promptly glared at their newfound rivals. The small teen finally arrived with his luggage in hand, a little out of breath from the constant speed he forced himself to run.

Everyone who was present let their gaze wander toward the boy who was completely oblivious to the fact that his slacks had begun sticking onto his legs like a second skin emphasizing how toned and shapely they were, while his white shirt soaked with sweat had become almost see-through resulting in everyone to see his heaving, panting ches-

"Holy CRAP- Kakei you are bleeding to the MAX!" Monta shouted unknowingly breaking the moment so all the attention was on the tall linesman much to his embarrassment and everyone else's annoyance. "I-I'm fine." The bleeding teen stuttered silently hoping to die right now... Or to kill the laughing-till-he-was-crying on the ground Mizumachi.

"Sena-kun!" Everyone once again turned to see the kids self proclaimed big sister running towards the group. "Oh dear you're sweating so much! You'll a chill - did you bring a jacket or something?!"

The small teen chuckled softly like tinkling bell chimes. "Mo Mamori nee san I'm fine. By the way..." The runner swiveled his head around looking at the crowd of footballers. "I don't see Hiruma-san?"

As if on cue a black very high class bus pulled up with Hiruma at the doorway smiling maniacally, gun in hand.

"You called fucking chibi?"

Everyone sweat dropped. There were so many questions, which no one asked for fear of the answers.

The girls got their own separate, smaller car much to their delight. Slowly one by one the players boarded the bus - Banba, Ikkyu, Sakuraba, Monta, Kotaro, Tetsuma, Musashi, Gao, Marco, Chuubou, Mizumachi, Kurita, Yamubushi, Otowara, Taka leaving the last few people to board the bus.

Sena went up next and began to board the bus nervously. It suddenly struck everyone there that the person to board the bus next had the highest chance of sitting next to the adorable runningback for the next few hours.

The suitors already on the bus groaned at the realization and of their stupidity. While the remaining looked at their '_competition'_- this was not a battle they could afford to lose.

Sena shivered, still midway boarding the bus. 'Maybe I should have changed my shirt- I suddenly felt a strange chill down my spine...'

Kid and Riku glared at each other- well the safety runningback was glaring while the second quarterback gave a more aloof gaze, Akaba strummed his beloved guitar producing a low almost menacing tone eyes narrowed as he did so, Yamato was still smiling but his aura definitely shifted to one of oppressive intimidation, Shin flexed his hands readying himself and Kakei narrowed his eyes- there wasn't much he could do as he was still bleeding; of course by the end he _definitely won't be the only one._

Hiruma looked on amused by the scene however his sadistic grin faded as he noticed a certain lack of dreadlocks in the now brawling midst. His lighthearted mood soured as he knew the fucking dreads was definitely up to something and stomped into the bus to sit next to a surprised but pleased Musashi, not feeling the mood to watch the idiots fight over the fucking chibi.

After much hair tugging, trident tackling, guitar hitting, kicking, swearing, scratching and groin-kicking everyone watching held their breath as they all silently bet on who would be the next person to get on the bus.

Finally, a triumphant albeit scratched-up Shin boarded next followed by the scowling, defeated teens. Money was begrudgingly passed to a smiling Sakuraba and Monta who both began dividing the winnings to the max. Monta at first was a little unnerved by everyone's strange obsession with his best friend but everyone were pretty good guys and he would support Sena no matter what. - Plus earning a little extra cash on the side to aid his pursuit for his love Mamori-san **MAX **helped.

Shin mechanically sat next to Sena with a _*thump*_ and the small rival widened his eyes and pulled off his earphones as he saw the scratches and bruises and... was that a _bite mark_ on the older teen?!

_(Riku meanwhile spat out furiously trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. Unfortunately for his already irritated captain the runningback was aiming at him.)_

"Shin-san are you alright? What happened?!"

The stoic linebacker stared into the younger teens large brown worried eyes, the need to tackle the boy was overwhelming. After he saw his rival in that... _Outfit _for some strange reason he kept getting this urge to get closer to the light footed brunette. Strange feelings were stirring inside him that he couldn't explain. 'Takami and Sakuraba weren't helpful either as both uncharacteristically scowled at me when I tried to explain these symptoms.'

The raven-haired athlete came back to reality when he felt a warm soft hand on his cheek gently pulling him closer.

Anybody remotely interested in the oblivious running back was practically _seething_ as they strained from their seats to watch the situation. Sena- _cute, petite, adorable_ Sena had his small hands touching the slight bruises/scratches on the stoic linebackers face! The people who were also injured in the process growled filled with raw jealousy- the idea that if they just were _one second_ faster they could have been where Shin is was like rubbing metaphorical salt on their very real wounds. Seriously. That trident tackle could smash a wall at this rate.

Sena being who he was decided to ignore the strange gazes as he (correctly) felt that finding the reason behind the glares would definitely affect his mental sanity. The teen instead was focused on the cuts and injuries of his bus buddy. Frantically he remembered that Mamori nee san used to rub her spit onto his own scratches when he was younger as she insisted that _embarrassing_ as it was the enzymes in saliva helps the healing process. (True fact guys… I think)

'Maybe it will heal faster if I lick the wounds then... I've seen lions and animals do so to the injured on Animal Planet- so it can't be that weird.' The brunette (so SO wrongly) assured himself as he pulled his face closer to Shin's slightly surprised face.

The noticeable rage and killing intent on the bus went up the friggin roof when Sena began to lick a fairly large scratch near the stoic teens lip.

"S-Sena what are you..?" The so-called training obsessed teen uncharacteristically stuttered lost on how to process the current situation. The adorably oblivious brunette stopped his current actions to look into his rival's dark eyes and pouted endearingly "Mo Shin-san stop moving! I'm healing your wounds."

Shin stopped moving. Well it was more as he went completely rigid.

Sena smiled sweetly, happy the usual stubborn teen seemed to follow his order. Timidly he began to lick a fairly large scratch on the strongest linebacker of Japan's neck. The raven-haired teen gasped at the warm wet feel, he could feel his skin burn where he had been touched and a lingering tingles was left. This continued process lasted for a quarter of an hour and was like torture for the socially ignorant athlete who by the end had concluded himself of symptoms such as erratic breathing, flushed face, increased heart rate, tightness in groin and a mixed sense of euphoria and frustration. Yet for some reason he wouldn't mind experiencing the symptoms again.

Too bad everyone else silently swore with all their power to prevent that from happening again.

The other people who were watching had a mix of responses like rage, jealousy, fucking amused or faking ignorance on the whole situation in order to preserve his sanity. The murderous intent laced in their glares went unnoticed by the pair who were now chatting quietly, though many resentfully noticed that Shin was a slight shade redder than before.

Hiruma grinned gleefully writing all these reactions down, (along with some pictures he had secretly taken) in his little black book. His pissed off mood from before faded as he watched highly entertained by the spectacle in the bus. "_Kekeke_ there's nothing I like more than fucking new blackmail material!"

Musashi who was looking out the window bemused raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Nothing?"

"Fucking Nothin-"

the blond was cut off when out of nowhere the kicker grabbed the teens collar and forcefully pressed their lips together. The quarterback gasped at the slight nibble on his lower lip granting the samurai-like teen access to his mouth, sliding his tongue exploring the hot cavern, deepening the kiss. Before the devilish blond could even reciprocate the action his counterpart pulled away with a smirk.

_"Nothing?"_ He asked again.

Hiruma glared with still flushed cheeks at the smug teen.

Monta really felt over his head today. First he watched Sena do... _That_... Then faking ignorance he turned back to the front of the bus only to see...

'I did not see that MAX, I did not see that **MAX**, I did **NOT** see that **MAX!**' He screamed internally in his head like a mantra.

This was going to be a long bus ride.


	5. Extra 2

**Hi everyone- missed me? **

**I suddenly got a hit of inspiration for this extra. This was kind of my own preference because lets face it I really wanted to do this… You'll understand when you read it**_**..(smirk)**_

**Stara-chi (Guest) THANKS for the review! I ****LOVE**** that you ship AgonXSena too- but the extras are in chronological order (OCD) and sadly (you don't understand how much it pains me) Agon ain't in the scene till they finally reach America. But don't worry it definitely WILL happen **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this and no judgment or whatever.**

**Also don't own Eyeshield 21 **_**(tch)**_

**Reviews seriously welcome and encouraged because I'm a pushover and **_**apparently**_** I'm just going to keep adding extra chapters despite the fact this is completed… -_-**

* * *

**The time between checking in and boarding in an airport**

"Aaah! Finally some free time!"

Sena exclaimed stretching his tired, rigid body that had been weighted down by the time on the bus and the waiting in queue to check in.

"Oi every-fucking-body listen the fuck up. It's 1:30pm right now and I expect you fuckers all to be at the gate at 7:45pm."

Everybody echoed back "Haaaii~"

The brunette chuckled as the scene reminded the teen of some sort of middle-school class trip with Hiruma acting like a mother hen. His chuckle was cut short by the sharp glare of the green-eyed blonde and before the teen could even reach for his gun the running back was off.

Sena didn't look back; he kept running forward like a demon was chasing him to hell-which wasn't exactly far off from the truth.

Finally his stomach tugged him to stop in front of a cafe, growling for attention. It was expected since he had only had an apple for breakfast and had eaten nothing ever since. Warily looking around and seriously regretting laughing (out loud) at Hiruma he stepped into the shop.

Quickly with light feet he went to sit down timidly in one of their large booths, smiling nervously as a waiter ran off to get him a menu. As he sat waiting while humming a little tune he suddenly sensed a dark oppressive aura.

_'Oh hell no.'_

Silently he prayed to all the gods he knew for his suspicions to be wrong.

"Sena? Is that you I say?"

Looking up in response to the suave voice that was deep and smooth like melted dark chocolate the brunette sighed in relief grateful for the fates to allow him to dodge this bullet. However fate he soon realized was a bitch as his brown eyes turned to the source of the dark bloodcurdling aura he first sensed only to see a large intimidating male next to the sharply dressed teen.

Gaou was staring at him intently like a predator stalking his prey; the feeling of being uncomfortable under that gaze was a freaking understatement to the tiny teen. However they were his teammates and strong bonds are important the brunette reasoned with himself as he waved them over invitingly though if one noticed a little stiffly. To the runningback's surprise both teens sat on either side of the small athlete while the booth seat in front of him was clearly empty, not to mention the two were uncomfortably close, it was like they didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

The three just waited in intense awkward silence until finally a savior in the form of the waiter came to give them their menus.

"Sena-kun what are you ordering I say?"

The well-dressed teen asked casually draping his arm on the booth chair. "Ano.. I'll probably get the breakfast special since it's an all day dining type menu and I hadn't eaten breakfast!" The brunette babbled childishly excited at the concept of his much needed food. The suave playboy chuckled at such adorable innocence; even the giant linebacker cracked a smile- though to everyone else it looked like a lion's grin when he sees a helpless rabbit. A little confused at the reaction to what he said Sena smiled shyly anyway happy that he didn't seem to be in any sort of strange danger. That pure innocent smile definitely gave a tug at the two teens hearts- though Marco had to glare uncharacteristically viciously at his friend when he noticed the hungry glances one of the strongest linesman in Japan was giving to the small delicate brunette.

As the waiter came back for their order the Hakushu quarterback decided by himself to order Sena's meal insisting (as he edged a bit closer to the boy) that he pay. He also ordered some coke for himself while Gaou commanded he get an extra large steak with a side order of sausages, bacon and something else that involves meat. The waiter who at first felt uncomfortable serving the table looked downright petrified as the large hulking male grinned a predatory grin as he finished his carnivorous order.

Quickly he wrote down the orders and ran away at a speed, which even Sena was impressed by.

To pass the time till the food comes the unlikely trio began to politely chat. They talked on basic topics like new movies, football and other such things. The brunette didn't even notice the quarterback sneakily moving his arm to wrap around his shoulder, not to be outdone Gaou gestured Sena to look closely as he picked up a napkin. Honey browned eyes widened in surprise as the large hands began folding the napkin until it finally produced a beautiful origami rose, the intimidating linesman gruffly shoved it onto the small teen who now no longer fearful of the large teen thanked him with boyish excitement much to the displeasure of the other who also began folding a napkin. This strange flower making contest continued till a bunch of different paper flowers surrounded the oblivious Sena who had found the two teen's activity quite amusing and began to feel more at ease with the two.

Marco and Gaou broke from their fierce competitive gazes as they heard the soft laughter that came from the teen between them where the Deimon ace was now covered with origami flowers, apparently the laughter was contagious and all three began to chuckle.

Finally the food came and the waiter who was so reluctant to go over after hearing his friend's traumatic experience gawked at the strange sight in booth 21. There a giant, a mafia boss and a cute fairy like boy covered with flowers where all sitting next to each other laughing. Awkwardly, he interrupted the strange yet peaceful scene with the clattering of plates, which were placed onto the table. The flower fairy smiled gratefully at him causing said waiter to melt at the warm sweet smile however the bone chilling glares definitely stopped him from completely losing his composure. "*_cough_* um well enjoy your meal and please pay at the cashier when you leave." The waiter muttered avoiding the gaze of the two teens emitting a killer aura and quickly running off.

_"Itadakimasu!"_ Sena shouted excitedly as he then hastily and hungrily consumed his meal. Gaou growled in approval, eyes lighting up at his large platter of meat as he also dug in. Marco chuckled under his breath as he watched the two while calmly sipping his favorite soft drink. The small brunette was still eating when the giant finished, which didn't surprise the two older teens, what did catch them off guard, was the strange way the running back ate his food- particularly the sausages.

The two gulped as Sena grabbed the meat with his delicate pale fingers and delicately licking the dripping tomato sauce at the tip of the cylindrical tube of meat, his small pink tongue sensually yet shyly lapping any sauce that was about to drop from the sausage. Then without any warning the obliviously erotic teen opened his mouth wider to accommodate the large size, unconsciously letting out a small moan of pleasure at the delicious taste filling his mouth. Marco couldn't draw his eyes away, mouth agape, coke in hand completely forgotten. Gaou was this close to snapping the very last chain of his restraint, which internally he congratulated for lasting this long.

The hormone filled silence reached its peak as Sena did what seemed to be deep-throating his meal. "**SENA!** Who thought you how to eat this way?!" The Hakushu quarterback gasped out red-faced while his linesman shot a dark look that practically read _why the fuck must you question this?!_

The brunette confused by the outcry of the usually composed Marco pulled the sausage out of his mouth causing the strained teens to almost lose the last of their sanity.

"Riku nii-san taught me to eat sausages like this why?"

And by a pure _twisted_ chance of fate a certain white haired teen walked into the cafe with a cowboy. There was an awkward pause as everyone's eyes met the duo that just arrived. As Riku was about to raise his hand to wave to his little bro he stopped instantly noticing the very real murderous glares of the two beside the cute brunette who were slowly, menacingly getting out of their seats. Something told the albino runningback that the homicidal intent was most definitely aimed at him. "G-guys- is something wro-" his sentence was cut off as the two lunged at the smaller teen that swiftly dodged. Narrowed pissed off eyes met with his widened surprised ones.

**"RUN"** Gaou growled, Riku glanced pleadingly at Marco who only snarled through gritted teeth

**"RUN. FUCKING. FAR". **

The runner didn't need any more encouragement as he dashed off with two mad as hell footballers chasing after him.

Kid and Sena watched the whole scene unfold in shocked silence. Finally the cowboy quarterback walked over to the booth to sit next to the still gaping teen, pushing away a few origami flowers off the seat to make room _'Well more for me I guess'_ the laid back teen smirked.

"So do you know why your entourage just up and ran Sena-kun?"

The brunette looked toward the raven haired teen still a little dazed from the scene and shock his head.

"I just told the guys that Riku nii-san thought me how to eat sausages..." The Deimon ace answered absentmindedly as he poured more tomato sauce on his sausages. Kidd raised his eyebrow curiously.

* * *

_...A minute of watching Sena consuming a sausage..._

* * *

The cafe door slammed opened where a very red-faced Kid burst out and ran toward the direction he last saw the trio go off too, with intent to beat the white out of the albino.


	6. Extra 3

**I'm sorry for this really really short chapter _ But I just finished my mock exams! Yaay**

**- Also announcement- I'm putting this story as ongoing now since well it bothers me personally that I keep updating that says completed lol**

**So this will officially be an ongoing thing woot**

**OH also I got this idea from Stara-ichi- thanks man! I will definitely put in AgonXSena soon I swear to god I shall**

**Anyway hope you like this- it's not really that interesting this time round but I'm already working on the next extra so enjoy~**

* * *

**Extra: Girl talk**

* * *

"Ne, ne Mamori-san?"

"Yes Suzuna-chan?"

"Which guy do you think Sena's going to end up with?"

The orange haired teen spat out her cream puff at the unexpectedly casual question. She turned sharply to her blue-haired friend who was happily munching on a burger like she hadn't just said what she said. "WHAT ARE Y-"

"C'mon I know your like _that_ too!"

Mamori sighed, she didn't know how the self proclaimed head cheerleader found out about her yaoi tendencies but she really wasn't in the mood for an explanation. Quickly she filled her mouth with another bite of the heavenly pastry in attempt to escape the reality that involved Suzuna.

"Personally I like elf bro and Sena together!"

Once again she spat out her pastry, inwardly deciding that she really should stop eating until she was sure the conversation would be over.

"Y-you ship HIRUMA with dear sweet Sena?!" The manager shouted in disgust to the idea of her childhood friend being tainted by the demon.

"Yeah but apparently Hiruma's with Musashi." The cheerleader pouted "I mean I'm okay with that but... Just never considered that pairing.."

Mamori slowly let the new information sink in 'Hiruma and Musashi?!- damn that's kind of cute... '

Deciding since the conversation could not get any weirder the Deimon manager decided to take a more active role. "Well I prefer Shin-san to pair up with Sena-kun."

"Eeeh? but what about-"

This debate continued on for a good twenty-five minutes until finally it reached to around this point.

"-viously Kakei will have a better chance than Mizumachi in getting Sena!"

"Hmph- Ok why don't we have a bet to see who Sena ends up with?"

"Your on Mamori-san!- and we can manipulate Sena or help out our respective semes but you can't interfere with the others plans ne?"

"Well that sounds fair... You promise not to hurt Sena-kun though?"

"Maa, maa it will be fine! " _(The only thing Sena would lose is his innocence)_ the blue haired girl smiled mischievously and Mamori could swear she saw a trace of Hiruma for a second.

"So Suzuna you will support Agon, Kid, Kakei, Kotaro, Taka, Ikkyuu and Gaou.

"Yosh and you will support Shin, Riku, Akaba, Mizumachi, Yamato, Sakuraba and Marco!"

"Anyone we missed Suzuna?"

"Meh we'll figure that out when the time comes."

Suddenly a white blur flew past the two fujoshis followed by three raven-haired teens chasing after said blur while shouting various profanities and threats.

After staring at the scene the two girls decided to ignore the strange sight and instead continued on with their conversation.

"So what will the prize for the winner be Suzuna-chan?" The Deimon manager asked lightheartedly

"Hmmm... What about the loser has to pay for the winner's snacks for a month?"

This definitely got the orange haired teens attention, her usually calm beautiful eyes sharpened like murderous daggers and even Suzuna had to back away a bit, slightly regretting her choice of words. Slowly, intimidatingly her friend leaned dangerously close toward her, she could literally see the cream puff obsessed aura exuding out of her.

"Bring. it. on. _Bitch_"

The usually cheerful Suzuna paled at the words, blinking, trying to process if these words had actually come out of the orange haired girl's mouth. Suddenly her friend ran off, bold, competitive determination in each step with the blue haired cheerleader still gaping at the sudden change. A shiver went down her spine. What started out as a simple joke suddenly became a life or death game- with her wallet at stake.

Though she could feel the stakes have risen, the edges of her mouth couldn't help but twitch into a sadistic smile.

"Yosh! I won't lose!"

**Let. the. Games. Begin.**

* * *

**Please leave any ideas, comments, shippings you want to see!**

**Also tell me who you think will win/ who do you believe has the best shipping choices?**


	7. Extra 4

**Wow longest chapter ever! Which is weird since I'm kinda iffy on this chapter **

**Like I had the idea for the middle but couldn't think of a valid beginning or satisfying conclusion you know? **

**I hope you enjoy this though! **

* * *

**Extra- Two White Knights and a Test of Courage**

The first victi- _prospective partner_ for Sena that would be manipulat-_helped_ by Mamori was Shin Seijiro. Fueled by the prospect of all-you-can-eat-cream-puffs-for-a-month she quickly found the unsuspecting linebacker who was stoically walking with the idol quarterback much to the manager's glee. 'Perfect! That's two birds with one stone.'

Sakuraba sighed exasperatedly. So far all Shin and he had been doing for the past half hour was just walking aimlessly around the airport and frankly he was bored, if he was going to do nothing he would rather do nothing with a certain chestnut haired runningback than one of his rivals. The idol was still mentally hitting himself that he missed out on a golden opportunity to bond with the adorable teen on the bus (the money he earned from the bet lessened the pain though) not to mention seething with jealousy at Shin who though still held his usual poker face had a slight smug twinkle in his eyes after his little victory. 'I mean he's one of my best friends and always will be- but **GOD** I just want to punch that smug twinkle from his face!'

"Shin-san!, Sakuraba-san!"

His growing violent thoughts were pushed away as he saw the approaching waving figure of the Deimon manager and his crush's 'big sister'.

"Uhm.. Hello Mamori-san." The blonde replied back politely albeit slightly confused as to why the girl was even coming over in the first place. Shin just gave a nod at her arrival, not one for social convention.

Mamori gulped suddenly realizing that she was so caught up in trying to find the athletes she completely forgot to create a plan to how she could possibly deepen their bonds with Sena. 'Oh darn..The best I can do is small talk right now I guess..'

"H-have you guys been enjoying yourselves so far?"

She tried to pull on her best smile while internally pushing her mind into overdrive, trying to think up ideas with a crazed determination that only a fujoshi could do.

"Not too bad I guess." The idol answered absentmindedly as they began walking aimlessly again. 'I wonder where Sena is?' He wondered. Suddenly he felt a sharp, piercing gaze that came from his raven haired friend and the curious glance of the manager made him realize in embarrassment that he had actually spoken the comment out loud.

"Hmmm do you want me to call him Sakuraba-san?" The orange haired girl practically purred, eyes lighting up as a certain plan began to take shape when she noticed a flyer advertising a special event in the airport. However to all that weren't inside the girl's mind what they saw was a nice young girl trying to be helpful to the two footballers.

She pulled out her phone quickly texting to Sena with a faint but clearly maniacal smile on her lips.

* * *

Sena was stumped. After waiting for 10 minutes after Kid and the others had run out of the cafe he sighed realizing that they were probably not coming back. Shyly he picked up as many origami flowers as he could not wishing to seem ungrateful to his teammates or at the same time rude to the café staff who had to clean up the aftermath. Gently he placed the delicate pieces of folded paper in his backpack, chuckling at the thought that such rough power-obsessed players were even capable of such a delicate feat. Then grumbling he went up to the cashier to pay for _all_ three peoples meal. (Though to be fair all Marco had was a drink) The runningback sighed as he looked in his wallet, that meal already cost a large blow to his budget! He had planned to save as much money as possible for when he actually arrived into America. As the brunette thought this he felt his phone vibrate, casually he picked it up to see a text from Mamori nee-san.

_Hey Sena!_

_Wanna meet up?_

_I saw a real interesting event happening on the West wing of the airport ;)_

_- I'm at the 3rd floor by the big glass decoration in the middle of the floor._

The runningback blinked at the message, it was unusual for his big sister to send messages, as she typically preferred actually calling the teen to make sure Sena was 100% fine. Either way he quickly replied to the message.

_Ok I'll see ya in 10 min :)_

Quickly the teen strode toward his destination, he wasn't in the mood for a full on sprint, as he was feeling pretty full from his meal not to mention he was slightly reluctant on his part to meet up with his childhood friend- don't get him wrong though he was happy to spend time with Mamori he'd rather try and get closer to his teammates. (I'm sure we would all much prefer that huh?)

* * *

Finally the small teen arrived at the meeting point expecting to see the orange haired manager but was surprised to instead see the two waiting Oujo White knights. At the sight of the brunette the two visibly brightened, even Shin's emotionless face seemed to shift ever so slightly into one of joy.

"Sena!" The blond idol waved, a little self-conscious on how excited he sounded.

"Sakuraba-san, Shin-san!? Why are you guys here I thoug-"

"Mamori san suddenly realized she had something important to do and told us to stand in for her." The raven-haired linebacker interjected coolly. Sena nodded in acceptance knowing how busy his friend always seemed to be. Deciding not to waste any time in awkward silence he piped up.

"Well Mamori told me there is some sort of exciting event going on at the West Wing- do you guys want to go check it out?"

The cute adorable teen was met with an immediate response.

As they began walking toward this unknown event Sena realized something- Shin and Sakuraba like the two Hakushu Dinosaurs have apparently also no sense of personal space, walking far too close to the point of frequently _accidentally_ grazing against the teen's person. Each time he felt the slight touch of contact the brunette felt almost a shiver down his spine- strangely it wasn't exactly a bad feeling, just strange.

Unfortunately he would later find out that these teens weren't the only one who shared this unusual trait. (_Smirks_)

During their walk the three began to pass the time by just chatting and laughing- well it was mainly between Sakuraba and Sena, Shin did speak from time to time to voice his own opinions on whatever topic they were on but he mainly walked in silence, contentedly watching over his teammates, specifically the attractive runningback. As the trio passed the last corner to lead them to the West Wing entrance what greeted then was a large darkened hallway filled with various horror themed designs and supernatural decorations.

The special event was a large-scale test of courage.

At the sight of the spooky interior, all blood from a certain cowardly brunettes face was lost.

Sakuraba and Shin immediately noticed the lack of colour of their friend and love interest's face immediately which wasn't that surprising considering that most of their attention had been staring at the teen.

"Are you okay Sena-kun?"

Sakuraba asked anxiously in a low soothing voice that snapped his cute friend from his horror filled trance back to reality. Gulping he turned to the concerned teens while attempting to put on a brave face as he smiled. He didn't want to look any weaker than he was by his companions.

"I-it's fine guys... L-let's go."

"Sena it is not good for your health to push yourself like this."

The brunette blushed under the troubled deep voice of Shin and the worried gaze that came from the bright sapphire eyes of Sakuraba, his resolve wavered slightly but in the end it still stood firm. Weakly he tugged the two Knights sleeves as he stepped into the beginning of something he knew he probably would regret later.

Every fake ghost that popped up unexpectedly, sudden screams of fear or the groans of the creaking floorboard Sena trembled pushing himself closer and closer to the two stronger (though blushing) males. Somewhere along the way the adorable brunette began clutching the two footballer's hands tightly, pulling the two closer to his shaking body.

'Fuck he looks so adorable right now!' The blonde cursed as the runningback tightened his hold on the male's arm. Oh how he wanted to just embrace the teen right there and then. 'God he looked like a frightened little hamster! I can practically see little trembling ears on his fluffy brown hair... With a cute small tail... Tiny hands slowly licking my- _whoa_ let's not go there right now.'

Shin like Sakuraba was also fighting his inner demons, however unlike the blond he didn't exactly comprehend what he was fighting against. 'It is worrying how frequent these symptoms keep recurring when around my rival.. Maybe I should ask a doctor about this, or Sena- I feel he would know...' The raven-haired teen looked down at the shivering runningback, his smokey grey eyes narrowed as he noticed a drop of sweat run down the teens petite pale neck, he felt himself bite his lip trying to use all his will power to not bite and mark the adorable brunette's milky smooth flesh- Shin may be socially awkward but even he knew you shouldn't do that here… Probably.

The trio trudged on through path, one bent down in terror and the two by the teen's side slightly bent down for an entirely _different_ reason.

Finally Sena somehow sensing that his traumatic event was closing to an end, suddenly and excitedly broke into a light speed sprint to the end making a sharp right turn…into Shin. The linebacker unprepared by the sudden tackle stumbled back a bit; he probably could have recovered from the stumble if Sakuraba wasn't still clinging onto the runningback's hand during all this.

_*Crash* _

_*Thud* _

_"Urgh"_ the blonde's blue eyes opened wearily after the unfortunate crash. 'God my knees hurt like hell! At least there was something soft to break my fall... _Wait_.' Blinking rapidly the wide receiver took in the current situation. Shin had fallen onto his back as a result of the second crash and he himself had fallen onto his hands and knees in an effort to defend himself from the unforgiving concrete. And Sena- Sena was sandwiched right in between the two, lying on top of the stoic linebacker, more specifically straddling the raven-haired teen's thigh with one of his shapely legs placed in the middle of Shin's own muscular ones. 'God I hope that fall hurt.' The idol glared at his stoic friend and his compromising situation.

_"Mnmph..."_ A soft groan came from the smallest male; he also blinked confused taking in the scene. He looked around confused then shifted his gaze downward only to meet the stoic grey eyes of Shin. 'Wha-'

Shin silently opened his eyes to asses the damage of the fall, 'nothing seemed to be broken or bruised, but why do I feel a weight on top of me..?' His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the unknown weight to be his cute rival lying on top of his body, for a football player who won a MVP he was surprisingly light and soft. He could only stare as his rival fluttered his eyes open, still shaken by the impact of the fall, the honey brown eyes flickered from the sides, to Sakuraba and finally directed their gaze into the linebacker's smoldering grey ones. A look of shock passed onto his small child-like face, but was quickly replaced by a growing red blush covering his entire face.

"_Hieeee_ I'm so sorry Shin-san!" Sena tried to frantically struggle off, embarrassed at the compromising position he found himself in between the strongest linebacker and the football idol.

As he shifted to get off the raven-haired athlete's chest, Sena pushed himself up, his body brushing up against a certain blond's lower region. Sakuraba stifled down a moan of surprise at the unexpected contact with his groin, his legs gave way and he slipped on top of the brunette who once again fell back onto the strongest linebacker.

Through all the confusion Sena began scrambling about blindly, memories of when he was a gopher filled his mind, and though he has become stronger as a person it had been instinctually engraved in the teen's mind to run away when he is pinned down. Too bad that it was just making the situation and Sakuraba groaned in silent inexcusable pleasure at the feeling of the lithe teen squirming against their bodies.

"_Mmn.._ E-eyeshield don't- _urgh!_" Shin practically growled as the panicking brunette began unconsciously shifting pressure onto his groin, the linebacker could feel the unsteady hot breaths of his rival on his neck, he could feel the blood rushing to his usually expressionless face as well as a place lower south. The blonde wasn't doing well on his side either; he could feel Sena's writhing figure in between his arms, his tight ass grinding onto his hardening pleasure. "_O-oh shit_ Sena! Please stop struggling!"

As much as the idol was secretly savoring this experience, the foremost concern that filled his mind was how to talk their way out if someone walks into this _very_ compromisingly suggestive scene.

* * *

"Oi Yamato you should stop laughing at all the decorations, it's rude to the people who spent time on them."

"Haha- but Taka~ they look so fake and cheesy. I'm surprised anyone could fall for this!"

The two footballer players strode casually through the path, ignoring all the attempts at frightening and horrifying with ease.

"God why did I even agree to come along with you on this ridiculous whim?"

"Because I couldn't find Sena-kun obviously."

"_*sighs*_ So why find me?"

Yamato's glowing golden eyes sparkled as he answered back with his usual blinding smile.

"Because if _I_ can't find _Sena-kun_, why would _I_ let _you_ be happy and spend time with your _friend_ Monta-kun?"

Taka Honjo narrowed his pale grey- blue eyes at the remark, despite what everyone thinks he knew that his friend can be one hell of a spiteful bastard.

'God- is he still pissed that he missed out on sitting next to his other Eyeshield? I hope for _my_ sake they never get together.'

It wasn't like the receiver didn't like Sena - no he considered the teen a great player with a very rare charming personality, it was his friend that was the problem.

Yamato was a lot of things- bright, athletic, friendly- sadly those list of things also included- loud-mouthed, extremely selfish, stubborn, manipulative, two-faced and pretty much a huge dick when he doesn't get his way. 'I can barely stand it when he goes on and on with his obsession with the teen. If he got together with Sena, I swear that man would chain the brunette up and never let him go!- I'm serious I once accidentally read a fanfiction he wrote about it; can probably never look at my friend the same way again. God the _grammar_ was simply _terrible_.'

The sudden halting of his golden-eyed friend rudely interrupted the receiver's contemplations. The platinum blonde was about to quietly voice his objections to the sudden standstill but stopped short as he felt the sudden drop in temperature. His friend's usually refreshing smiling face had contorted into one a scowl of shock and rage. Curiously Taka followed the athlete's dark gaze, his eyes widened ever so slightly at what he saw.

There was Sena- sandwiched- struggling between two red-faced Oujo Knights. He could practically hear the strangled moans of the two hormonal teens as they tried to get the smaller brunette to stop flailing around; inadvertently grinding and massaging areas he really shouldn't. If Taka didn't know better about the smaller teen's obliviously seductive actions, it really looked like the duo were humping or god forbid _raping _the adorable child-like teen against his will; sadly Yamato was someone who didn't know better.

"Taka. I have a prediction..." The receiver shivered at the uncharacteristically menacing voice that came from Yamato. 'Here comes Dark Yamato. Well shit is about to go down.'

"..Before the day is up those Oujo Knights will think this world is another planet's Hell."

At the sound of cracking knuckles Sakuraba teared his gaze away from the erotic sight underneath only to Yamato and Taka. "W-wait! W-w-we can explain!" The idol sweat-dropped as he felt the psychotic killing aura that emanated from the ace of Teikoku. Though the teen's mouth was in a form of a smile, his eyes really told otherwise, even Shin sensed the oncoming danger. The two froze in their movements while Sena managed to wriggle out of the strange hold, panting and blissfully ignorant of the whole situation. The runningback's spikey brown hair was even more disheveled than usual, face was flushed and somehow his top two buttons were undone exposing his collarbone. 'Wow he looks like he just got ravished.' Taka mused absentmindedly though his thoughts were more focused on how to calm his pissed off friend.

"Yamato maybe you should hear them out." The platinum blonde urged, not wanting an actual murder to occur he could just visualize tomorrows news paper: **The Emperor of Football Brutally Murders Japan's Strongest Linebacker and Football Idol in Dark Corner of Haunted Wing of Airport** or something like that. The tall brunette must have noticed the sense of urgency that came from his friend as he paused and turned toward the still stationary teens and snarled through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Talk."

This definitely snapped the two out of whatever daze they were in as they hastily scrambled to get up. Sakuraba decided to take it up to himself to speak for the both of them as knowing Shin, his bluntness would make the whole situation worse.

"W-well you see Sen-"

"We were previously engaged in a physical activity which was the consequence of a sudden unforeseen affair involving someone being forcefully pushed down by two people without any consent."

_Silence_

Sena blushed at the poor phrasing further validating the statement. Sakuraba and Taka stared horrified at the stoic Shin looking almost scandalized at the words. The situation wasn't just worse- it had been pushed to the point of no return. Yamato was undeniably shaking with pure rage.

It was obvious to everyone but Shin that words right now could not undo what has been done.

"Shin.. At my signal we run away from Yamato.." The idol murmured under his breath. The linebacker slightly confused in why his explanation didn't soothe the other Eyeshield's anger nodded in agreement. Suddenly Yamato let out a roar and Caesar Charged toward the two teens.

"NOW!" The blonde yelled in surprisingly high-pitched voice, then quickly he sprinted off like his life depended on it with the other knight right behind him.

* * *

Sena and Taka just stared at the empty space where the trio had been before. After a few moments to process what had just occurred the receiver coughed awkwardly and walked over to the brunette who was still on the ground.

"Uhm.. Do you need some help up?"

"A-ah yes thank you Honjo-san."

"Call me Taka."

"H-hai!"

As they began to walk out of the exit of the test of courage event the longhaired player gathered up his courage to ask his next question.

"Sena, I was wonde-"

"You want to go meet up with Monta right?"

His light grey-blue eyes widened and a faint tinge of red settled on his cheeks.

"I'll text him and asks if he is free to hang with us."

"..Thanks."

Sena smiled a small knowing smile at the receiver in which Taka returned back. 'I guess he's not as oblivious as I thought.'

* * *

**Well not oblivious to other people's situations at least XD **

**Don't go hating on TakaxMonta… or even TetsumaXMonta- I think it's cute lol **

**Since we all want an Agon scene soon we are going to move away from the airport scene.**

**But before they reach America someone has to sit next to Sena on the plane~**

**Hmmm now who should it be~**

**By the way I want your opinions on the songs Evacuate the Dancefloor, Toxic and Genie in a Bottle because I want to use one of these songs in a future chapter. (If you could recommend something like this it would be great too!)**

**Also any dare/questions you want and such (yeah you guys probably see where these are going lol)**


	8. Extra 5

**Hi hi guys! Well this is the airplane trip you all know what that means?**

**Yup AGON is coming back soon! YAAAY **

**How is it my drabble extras have a better storyline than the original story -_-**

**oh also warning I'm pretty sure I made a certain character really OOC - so sorry in advance**

**Anyway comment, suggest stuff, choose a shipping or whatever but more importantly enjoy~**

* * *

**Extra: the F(l)ight to America part two**

**A P(l)aneful Trip (haha it's a pun get it?... Please don't hurt me)**

Taka, Monta and he had quite a bit of fun just walking around the airport, idly chatting and looking around, it was only when the long-haired receiver received a message from Achilles that they realized that if they didn't go back now (at top speed no less) they would be late not to mention _royally_ screwed over by a certain pointy eared demon.

"Woah! Are we **MAX** early?! Where's Hiruma-san?"

"That's strange its 7:46 and I don't see him anywhere."

"Haha.. Well at least we're not getting shot at or punished for being late."

The two receivers agreed readily with the small brunette as they arrived at the appointed gate. They were greeted with most of the team and the two girls with the exception of Hiruma, Musashi and a few others in which Sena noted were _coincidentally_ the guys he was hanging around with before.

His thoughts were interrupted by the harsh slamming open of the bathroom door a few meters away, which had a sign that read **Under Management: Unusable**. A certain blonde devil walked out of the so called _unusable_ bathroom casually chewing his favorite sugar free gum however as he turned to see the gaping crowd of waiting footballers his whole demeanor changed. He sharply looked at the clock and cursed various words under his breath. Suddenly another figure walked out of the room, one with a very distinct mohawk hairstyle uncharacteristically smirking in satisfaction. The people present looked from the smug kicker to the cursing quarterback then back to the kicker. Upon closer inspection the blonds hair was slightly out of place and his usually crease free clothing looked like it had been hastily crumpled while in a rushed process of getting dressed, slowly the cogs started turning for everyone except for Monta who was crouching down replaying his mantra over and over in his head.

The blondes eyes narrowed in a threatening glare toward everyone however it seemed to lose some of its usual effect due to a slight tinge of red dusting on the demonic teens cheeks.

"_Woohoo_ go Musashi!" Mizumachi wolf whistled.

"_Fuu_... How appassionato.." The red head jeered as he strummed his guitar lightheartedly playing a sappy romantic tune.

The rest of the players tried to stifle grins and chuckles as they saw the infamous demonic blond going red, his expression mixed with rage and embarrassment. His lover in attempt to soothe him -_though the kicker was still grinning his ass off_- tried to wrap his arm around the fuming teen. Bad mistake. Hiruma snapped as he felt his mohawked boyfriend about to wrap an arm around him, before the other teen could blink the blonde kicked him. Hard. Right between the goalposts.

Everyone winced as they saw the serious kicker fall down to his knees in pain, immediately regretting their failure to hide their amusement of the situation beforehand. They shuddered as Hiruma turned towards them with his trademark devil grin that promised a road full of torture and revenge. Two guns seemed to have materialized out of nowhere into the blondes long slender hands as he moved slowly yet menacingly toward his targets.

**"Heeyy! Sorry we are late guys!"**

Everybody's heads snapped to face the oncoming late group that consisted of Riku, Yamato, Sakuraba, Gaoh, Shin, Kid and Marco. Hiruma's smile faltered for a second at the unexpected arrivals then suddenly his grin grew even wider, his attention now solely on his new victims while the bystanders breathed a sigh of relief as well as prayed by the sidelines for those poor unfortunate souls.

The mentioned souls as they ran closer began to slow noticing the panicking faces and a very pissed off aura coming from a certain quarterback. A few meters away they saw clearly the spine-chilling expression of said quarterback, simultaneously and as one they all began to run away but they were _far_ too late. Normal bystanders and football players alike had to look away from the screams of agony and torture; Mizumachi and Akaba were also pulled in to join the crying victims as Hiruma had sadly not forgotten their recent comments. The punishment continued for fifteen whole minutes until they all had to board the plane much to the relief of the group.

Hiruma who held the tickets randomly gave them out to everyone while at the same time making sure that the punished individuals will not sit anywhere near Sena as further punishment. The mentioned brunette found himself seated next to Monta however he decided to switch seats with Taka, much to the platinum blonde's appreciation. His new seat was just diagonally across to his original place anyway. As he walked over the running back was met with the sharp (though a little widened) fox-like blue eyes of a surprised Kakei.

"Ah hello Kakei-san! I guess we are plane buddies huh?"

"It seems so." The Poisiden player while still maintaining his calm facade cursed internally 'Damn I sound so uninterested! I hope Sena doesn't think I still hate him after badmouthing him as the fake Eyeshield before!'

All the tall raven-haired teen's negative emotions were swept away when the brunette smiled so damn adorably. The teen and anyone within a meter radius positively melted at the sight.

Sena casually sat next to his now blushing teammate, excited for America. Kakei was more excited on the idea of spending 10 and a half hours with the endearing brunette, thanking every god he knew of (and Hiruma) for this opportunity. Everyone else was just excited that Hiruma had finally calmed down from his previous outburst, though many were seething at the sight of their favorite runningback with the tall aquamarine eyed teen.

During take off they chatted about various things, football, music, Kakei complained about his teammates - particularly the one who kept stripping in public, Sena talked about the strange school events that occurred the past year (the taller male had a small nosebleed imagining the brunette in a maid outfit) and all in all it was pretty peaceful save for the threatening glares aimed at the Poisedons player. The two receivers sitting next to each other sweat dropped at the reactions of the jealous suitors, especially when Gaoh all the way in the back row BIT off the seat in front of him, which was occupied sadly by a trembling Ikkyu or when Shin in frustration (he was also placed in one to the back rows) trident tackled the nearest target to let off steam- unfortunately the victim was Achilles who had the luck to get the seat next to the monster.

Half an hour in to the flight the stewardess began handing out complimentary nuts.

"Ne Kakei-san?"

"Hmmmm..?"

The raven-haired teen looked toward the shy runningback whose hand was stretched out toward the taller male offering a peanut. There was a moment of confused silence as everyone turned to stare at the brunette who tilted his head cutely and smiled.

"Say _aaaah_."

Anyone in earshot (which was _everyone_) froze. The mental image of Sena as some sort of newlywed wife in a pink frilly apron popped into every individual's mind causing many to blush over the fantasy. The fox eyed athlete was no exception. However he was not going to screw this opportunity up by having _another _major nosebleed- no he was going to freaking savor this. With an inner strength the tall teen didn't know he had, he summed up all his willpower to keep a cool facade, though he couldn't stop a little twitch of a smile. The brunette blushed at the very sexy crooked smile his friend gave suddenly very aware of what he was doing. Kid was absolutely fuming at this point- 'That fucker took my trademark grin!'

"Ano- if y-you don't want to I"

Before Sena could finish regretting his previous action the Poisedons player's eyes flashed… something and leaned toward the offering hand and ate the peanut, making sure to give a small lick onto the runningback's small delicate fingers sending a tingle down his spine. His sharper than ever aquamarine eyes stared deeply into the brunette's large embarrassed ones as he licked his lips retesting the soft smooth skin mixed with the salty flavor of the nut.

"_Delicious._"

The smaller teen turned three shades of red darker at the comment feeling self-conscious and a little confused. Kakei gave a small smirk of satisfaction knowing that _he_ was the one to cause such an adorably delectable reaction. Not even the growing murderous intent aimed at him could take this feeling away. Getting a little cocky the tall footballer picked up a few nuts and offered it to the small blushing runningback.

"It's your turn now Sena-kun. Remember not to waste anything."

The surrounding players were silent as they watched the now hesitating flushed teen eyeing the food. Suzuna silently squealed in delight, Mamori _tched_ but she too wanted to see the scene develop, Hiruma was taking pictures grinning psychotically, Musashi was frowning still trying to recover from his previous blow to his own nuts (he silently vowed revenge when he reached the hotel bedroom… or at the next time he spots an opening in his lovers armor), Mizumachi was uncharacteristically scowling joined by many other males.

Slowly, tentatively Sena closed in on the hand and nibbled the peanuts cutely like a small animal. The fox-eyed teen savored his first class view but it wasn't enough. This scene somehow flipped a switch inside the usually cool collected player. Before the brunette could even pull away, gently he placed his other free hand into the smaller males fluffy brown locks pushing him back closer to his fingers. Confused the runner looked up with his innocent honeyed eyes. Just the sight caused him to almost lose himself but the hormonal teen somehow stayed firm, though his smile was now blindingly obvious, almost as fox-like as his eyes.

"Now Sena-kun you haven't licked _everything_ off have you? It isn't good to be so _wasteful_."

Everybody stared at what they used to perceive as the cool, kind, inexperienced advisor character turn a complete 180 to become the sadistic pervert that stands before them. Too be fair anyone else interested in the teen would have done something of a similar standard but right now they were more in shock that this was coming from the guy who had 4 nosebleeds the past week in attempt to repress his desires. Actually thinking about it like that no wondered Kakei snapped.

Sena still unaware of the dangerous aura around his friend tilted his head curiously still unsure of what was expected from him. 'Didn't I eat the nuts already? I don't think I wasted anything... Unless he means the salt flavoring coating his fingers? Maybe...'

He cautiously licked the salt flavoring residue of the raven-haired's long fingers. The smirking teen growled in approval, his sharpened eyes soaking in the erotic sight darkened with- was that lust? Sena spurred on by the signal to continue kept on licking with his small warm catlike tongue, it was unexplainable but somehow he felt almost compelled to follow the older teens deep mesmerizing voice. Soon the runningback was more focused on the delicious taste of the flavor than being aware in what he was actually doing gradually becoming bolder in his actions, opening his mouth allowing the fingers to enter. Kakei shivered in anticipation as he explored the hot cavern with his fingers, Sena's tongue swirling between his digits in a strange sensual dance.

The tall hormonal male had never felt so alive, never had he imagined he would be in such a situation and yet he still wanted more from the brunette. To his disappointment though the runningback drew back away from the fingers to breath. Everyone watching realized they too had been holding their breath and breathed sighs of relief (or in Suzuna's case of disappointment) when it finally ended.

Kakei frowned as he looked at the empty bag of complimentary nuts; hastily before the smaller male could snap out of his submissive daze he requested more bags of nuts from a passing stewardess who shrugged helplessly in reply.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems your friends ordered all remaining packets."

The raven-haired teen glared at everyone who each had at least five (Gaoh and Kurita had more like twenty five) bags each grinning widely, mockingly as they proceeded to eat the food right in front of him. A very rare scowl began to form on the athletes usually composed face however he immediately reverted back to his original character at the sight of the innocent Sena shyly and obliviously smiling toward the taller male.

Slowly the naive flower filled aura of the smaller male calmed down the snapped player and soon they went back to chatting casually like the Poisoden player _did not_ practically _violate_ the Deimon Ace with his fingers.

Everyone too decided it was best to let sleeping dogs lie however throughout the flight every once in a while a player would get up, walk past the seat of the aquamarine eyed teen and hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

The ones with good aim threw trash, food, crumpled up death threats, a condom ("Suzuna!" Mamori cried), headphones and pretty much anything at the taller fox-eyed teen whenever the petite runningback wasn't looking. But Kakei didn't care at all and just stared at his attackers with a smug shit-eating grin which widened especially when he felt his neighbor's fluffy brown locks resting on his shoulder. The feeling of the small warm body resting on his tall figure made him shiver in delight, it was such a pity that the plane had to land in a few more hours.

'Might as well make the most of it.' The teen thought with that little glint in his deep blue eyes as he shifted his arm to wrap around the sleeping Sena. The amount of people who bit their lips till they bleed were unsurprisingly high as they watched jealously, seriously reconsidering killing the teen despite his usefulness on the field.

* * *

Monta sighed. He was actually this close to giving up his sanity when it came to his best friend. "Why is everyone so **MAX** strange?!"

'At least Taka-san was normal.' The receiver thought to himself looking over at the longhaired teen engrossed in some sort of book written in english. Not knowing why the usually loud teen blushed as he saw the quiet male lick the tip of his finger to flip the page. 'God this is **MAX **everyone's fault- the strangeness must be infectious.'

Taka looked up from his book titled How to Seduce Oblivious Energetic Males as he heard a faint thumping. There Monta was softly banging his head on his foldable table, his tanned face flushed for an unknown reason. 'How... Cute..' The usually bored grey blue eyes twinkled with amusement before going back to his book, studying it furiously. It wasn't like he could really depend on anyone to help with his love life after all.

* * *

**Ok so it's another food related drabble- so sue me I am hungry (lol) But really could you think of anything sexually to happen on the plane?**

**SO SORRY Kakei was too hard to write so I made him snap (under his desires) to create his perverted alter ego. **

**-like omg did any of you guys realised there are waaaay to many stoic/calm/collected type characters?! (Shin, Akaba, Kid, Kakei, Marco, Taka etc)**

**Its surprisingly hard to make each individual but apparently I have made both Akaba and now Kakei (alter ego) sadists, Shin will still be the adorable clueless-acts-on-instinct character and I guess Marco is the gentlemen? (Kid probs like Marco but he would be mainly fighting with Riku XP)**

**Anyway I really do hope you liked this.**


	9. Extra 6

**SUP I'm MAX sorry for being a week late!**

**No excuses really, just unmotivated and uninspired**

**ah btw I'm changing the setting thing from T to M because of Hiruma and Musashi (_keh not our fault fucking author_) **

**so yes there will be some lime in this (lime is more vanilla than lemon right? well just saying slight slight lemon- it's the first time I'm doing this so I won't be great at it.. lol)**

**Anyway Agon is back FINALLY (sounds of cheering) but there will be no actually AgonxSena this chapter (****agh can feel the stares of anger)**

**this is cause well I'm trying to follow the manga and uhm… Agon was admittedly kind of an ass cause he tried to screw over his team… (ah SPOILERS for those not up to the Dream Team arc- but seriously if you hadn't read up to this yet you really shouldn't be reading this in the first place so I guess this isn't really a spoiler :P)**

**Anyway we'll give the team a while to get over the betrayal.**

**I'm so glad people are liking TakaxMonta and MusashixHiruma! **

**btw I changed the poll to an Agon vs Shin kind of thing- I'm planning to do another story (more like starting already so you're opinions won't actually determine the pairing for my new story but it will influence future ones or current ones); I'll change it back to the original poll in a while since I like looking at my reader's taste in pairings **

**OK I kept ya waiting too long, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first night of a long day in America, so many things happened- Agon tried to backstab the team by hiding our uniforms, bringing the other players who didn't make it into the team to play the first game with Russia in order for him to save the day, creating a big impression on the judges. Obviously even though that plan ultimately crashed and burned when everyone returned to the hotel there was a shared atmosphere of hostility and tension between the players.

Unable to take it anymore the self appointed head cheerleader burst.

"**MO!** Guys gotta be a team if we want to win!"

Everyone stared surprised at the random outburst that came from the bluenette out of nowhere. Mamori also stepped by the cheerleaders side in agreement.

"She's right, though we all have a good reason to be angry at Agon-san..."

At the mention of the dreadheaded teens name many players turned to the mentioned male glaring pissed.

"...It would do us no good if that affected our teamwork."

The footballers who glared beforehand dropped their gazes to the ground guiltily, Agon just clicked his tongue in response still keeping his aloof facade though a certain observant chibi noticed the teen's muscles had tensed up under the harsh line of sight. Sena who passionately approved with the girls' idea of harmony also stepped up- in his own hesitant way.

"M-minna..." Everyone's attention was now onto the stuttering brunette.

"W-why don't we all b-bond over some games or s-something..?" The runningback cursed inwardly at how childish his suggestion was. The others merely gaped but not for the reason Sena had thought, the tantalizingly adorable brunette looked absolutely ravishing at this moment with his hands behind his back, the brunettes fidgeting yet lithe figure, his head slightly tilted to the ground though his big honey brown eyes slightly teary while glancing shyly upwards innocently, the male's pink soft lips pursed into a small teasing pout and a beautiful pink blush dusted on his cheeks. The childish comment only strengthened the aura of shy innocence around the teen.

Suzuna watched the scene eyeing each of the semes faces with the observational skill of a trained soldier, she realized disappointedly that one of her metaphorical race horses -Taka seemed to be more interested in Monta happily eating a banana then her cute Sena's pose making this particular teen out of the running so to speak. This piece of newfound information coupled with Mamo-nee's triumphant smirk at the airport meant that things weren't looking good for the cheerleader right now. It was time to take matters into her own manipulative yaoi-crazed hands.

"I KNOW! Let's play some old school sleepover games!" The excited screech caused even the most stoic to cringe slightly at the high-pitched noise. "Un. That sounds like a good idea Suzuna." The Deimon manager agreed with a suspicious glint in her usually protective pure eyes. 'That girl is definitely planning something. Not that it matters, I could probably twist it into my favor...'

The two females though smiling and agreeing with each other caused almost everyone in the room to shiver, something felt so off between the two, even Monta didn't want to go near his beloved Mamori-san instead taking a step closer to Taka. The long haired receiver so very much wanted to reach out to the other and hold him close, that tantalizing way the male ate the banana did not exactly help with this urge either. But the teenager was nothing if not patient so instead he stepped forward away from the monkey-like male toward the cold aura of the females. Monta frowned at the action- he didn't know what the feeling was that overcame him nor know why he felt it when Taka-san so obviously avoided him but he knew that it felt wrong.

"Why don't you girls then plan the games and we will all get freshened up. We will all meet in Hiruma's suite (since it was the only room they had big enough to hold the players with ease) at 6:30 pm."

The cool-headed receiver sounded more like he was ordering them instead of commenting though everyone agreed to the logical argument even Hiruma though he did so with a dark grimace, he had planned a whole _different_ activity for tonight but I guess sadistic pleasure is better than no pleasure at all. Musashi was even less pleased to find that his room would be rented out for some childish slumber party games but he remained silent still repenting his previous actions at the airport and planning his own revenge for the blonde's actions.

Slowly individuals began to break off toward their rooms to wash up and get ready for tonight. There was one problem though.

With the sudden increase in players there was now an imbalanced footballer to room ratio. Kisaragi decided to bunk with his teammates Marco and Gaou while others also asked their fellow teammates to share their rooms. Sena noticed Juumonji glancing toward the smaller male almost nervously with the two other ha-ha brothers grinning strangely nudging him on. Curious the brunette walked up to the Deimon linesman who upon noticing the oncoming lithe figure went a slight shade of red darker.

"Jumonji-san? Is there something wrong- you have been looking at my direction some time now."

At the blatantly blunt comment the bleached blond-haired teen blushed even harder. He could practically hear his two so-called friends internally laughing in their heads.

"I-_uh_ was _uhm_..." He stuttered. 'Gah get it together! Shit but he looks so cute.. What if he says no, shit Togano is grinning so fucking wide, I'm going to kill him _Urgh_!'

"Well... Since Togano and Kazuki were staying in a separate room... And you have your own... I mean if it's ok... I was-"

The stuttering red faced teen was interrupted by a small thin finger resting on his lips silencing him from continuing. The endearing creature known as Sena Kobayakawa gave a small smile which made the room even brighter than before.

"Of course you can share a room with me Jumonji-san!"

At the happy declaration every individual stopped what they were doing to look horrified at the scene. It was like looking at a cute baby lamb walk willing into a waiting wolf's hungry jaws. Said wolf was still flushed but this time with joy, without thinking the make grabbed the runningback's hands and pulled the smaller male into a tight hug. "Thanks Sena!" The Deimon linesman looked up from the hug to see the furious glares and open-mouthed faces and proceeded to put on one of the smuggest grins he could muster further pissing off the other suitors.

Sena was a little confused at the sudden embrace. Of course he would allow his friend and teammate stay in his room with him, why was it such a surprise? "Well I guess I haven't really been hanging out with Juumonji-san recently..." Not wanting his friend to feel awkward the brunette shyly returned the hug not noticing the sudden drop of temperature in the room.

Monta gulped visibly aware of the growing dangerous aura in the room. The mood was definitely not improved by the dark chilling background music courtesy of a seething Akaba who had began venting his fustration into his guitar. The monkey like male looked around for any of the usual people that could diffuse the situation. Hiruma and Musashi had gone to their room for some quick _activity_ that the receiver would rather _not_ dwell upon much less interrupt for fear of his life. The girls had their own dark aura and almost maniacal smiles as they planned the games for the evening. Kurita had gone off to the buffet not that he really could help diffuse the situation. And the majority of the calmer male players were blinded by the harsh flames of jealous rage. Monta sighed. It was too bad really. He would miss the bleached blonde delinquent.

Deciding to at least break the tense atmosphere that threatened to engulf the room the runningback's best friend before walking from the room called out to the brunette.

"Sena! You should **MAX** unpack in your room! Or Hiruma-san is going to be **MAXED** pissed!"

At the mention of the blond demon the smaller teen stiffened and paled. In one swift motion he fished out the spare key from his pocket and threw it at the delinquent linesman while rushing to follow the direction of Monta.

"I-I'll meet you at the room Jumonji-san!"

The bleached blonde looked at the key in his hand and a warmth of red spread in his body. Grinning like an idiot he stared at the key like he was given a magic lamp. Though to Juumonji if he really did have a magic lamp he would use up all his wishes for the smaller teen. So engrossed in his happiness he failed to notice the infuriated teens that have slowly began to surround him ensuring the male no escape from their punishment.

Yamato was still grinning that refreshing smile but his cold eyes spoke volumes making the teen look even more dangerous; Gaou's titanium bite guard broke into pieces and was then proceeded to be grinded into dust, Takami pushed up his glasses so no one could see the murderous glint in his eyes; Kakei didn't even bother to hide his psychotic gleam in his foxlike eyes; Kid and Riku looked at each other nodding in silent agreement, their bickering could wait- just this once; Agon's face was twisted into a spine-chilling scowl as he mouthed the words _"The trash must die"_, in which the males surrounding him nodded their heads in agreement; Shin began putting on his gloves and cracking his knuckles, he hadn't got a chance for honing his skills today and he had just found the perfect training sandbag. Akaba still strumming his menacingly suspenseful tune edged even closer. The beat got faster, darker and the enraged jealous teens moved in closer. Finally the music stopped and at the same time Juumonji's head looked up realizing something was wrong… _really wrong._ But it was too late as the Deimon linesman fell upon the wrath of resentful male footballers.

* * *

Deaf to the cries of agony Sena walked out of the bathroom refreshed from his nice warm shower. He felt relaxed and satisfied as he practically jumped on his fluffy bed, his hair still wet from before but the running back wasn't one to care. However he did wonder what was taking the other teen so long.

* * *

Monta stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist feeling re-energized from such an emotionally turbulent day. 'Man Hiruma-san may be a demon but he sure can pick some **MAX** classy places.' The short receiver stopped short as his widened eyes met with shocked grey-blue ones. There Taka was just standing frozen by the door's entrance as he had just entered the smaller teen's room. It could only have been a few seconds but to both it felt like the awkward time between them was more like hours.

"I, uh well wrong room."

The sound of the door closing shut awakened the half-naked receiver from his shocked stupor. Monta crouched down hugging his knees his whole being blushing furiously. He didn't know why he felt so damned embarrassed in front of the other, but he sure wished Hiruma could barge in and shoot him right now.

* * *

"_uhnnn… _ah_ fuck_ I'm close!" His moans were met by a low grunt by his lover. Pale arms pulled the muscled body closer, slender long fingers digging into the tanned sweat soaked back.

"_FUCK!_ **GEN**" "_*growl* _**Yoichi**!"

The two relaxed after their so-called activity panting breathlessly. The quarterback began to pull away but Musashi grabbed him pulling him closer again. "_*groan*_ Fuck, Gen we have to get ready for tonight."

"One more time"

"… You are not fucking serious"

_*stare*_

"We did it fucking thrice already!"

_*stare*_

"Four times if you count the airport- Four. Fucking. Times."

_*glare*_

"Oh shit."

_*glare*_

"This is fucking revenge isn't it…"

_*smirk*_

"Well fuck me."

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did!**

**Please comment, I mean I ain't forcing you but it would be nice**

**Also if you are ****reviewing I want YOU to put in any requests/dares/questions for our characters**

**after all Suzuna and Mamori are planning some games and a lot of help would be appreciated**

**you can make the requests as awkward, strange, random, funny as you want! we will not judge (just no requests for full on lemon type things… sadly)**

**PLEASE (puppy dog eyes)**


	10. Extra 7

**Hey everyone! Missed me?**

**Anyway I'm taking this a slightly different route then I initially planned- you'll see~**

**ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but this is more of a omake thing and stuff so I really plan even less for this story than my others (hides from rocks being thrown) **

**ah btw I may just put this back to T rating if that's cool? I mean the story really isn't that much M ya know? **

**I'll change it back if it gets more intense or if you complain but right now I don't see that happening XP**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

At 6:30 everyone gathered in the appointed room all a little nervous and excited to what's the come though some hid it better than others. In fact the overall mood had improved dramatically, I guess it is true that a good 'exercise session' can blow your frustrations away. Too bad a certain black and blue linebacker did not reciprocate the feelings.

"Ok let's get this fucking over with so I can fucking sleep!" Hiruma practically growled exhausted from Musashi's revenge. The Deimon kicker just smirked causing the blonde to harshly glare at his lover before turning away with a groan. 'Fuck my back hurts! I'm going to fucking get that asshole back if it's the last thing I do!'

Monta was still a little pink after that unfortunate wardrobe malfunction, he could feel the constant glances he was receiving from the long haired receiver but the Deimon player refused to even look at the other's direction still way too embarrassed.

"Hai! Ok is everyone here!?"

Everyone's attention turned to a certain bluenette and manager who were grinning excitedly. Taking the silence as a sign of agreement the two began explaining the first game of the night.

"Ok guys listen up! The first game we are playing is fairly simple it's called..."

All the players leaned in a little closer each trying to hear the name.

"Baby do you love me?"

In the crowd there was mixed looks of confusion, frowning and smirks.

"Basically you sit in a circle and make one person be "It." "It" picks someone in the circle, sits on their lap and says, "Baby, if you love me, smile." The other person has to respond, "I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!" If they crack a smile or is unable to say the line, they become "It." If they don't smile, the person in the center has to pick a new lap to sit on and try again. The person who is "It" by the end of the timed period loses and must cosplay as punishment next evening!"

Sena shuddered at the dreaded word. He was not going to relive his humiliation again.

Everyone gathered in a circle with the exception of the two girls, the mummy man who for some reason refused to talk and Hiruma who insisted (demanded and threatened with loaded firearms) to let him nap out of this game.

"Okay who wants to go first?"

* * *

The majority of the eyes shifted to a certain runningback, all filled with shady intentions and thoughts of their favorite rival sitting on their laps. Of course with all eyes on him the timid brunette shyly looked down to the ground uncomfortably fascinated with the carpeting. As the gazes grew more intense the runningback found himself strangely more and more interested in the carpeting.

It came to a point where Monta decided to step in for fear that if they stared any harder at his best friend the oblivious boy would explode from the sheer intensity. "Gah you guys I'll MAX be first then."

The monkey flinched when he became under the now darkened glare's attention, the only thing that reassured the Deimon player was the grateful expression on his friend's face and the worried one from the long-haired receiver.

"Yosh it's decided Monta shall be 'it' first! The time limit for the round is five minutes." The bluenette smiled cheerily as she clapped her hands in devilish glee. Uncertainly the monkey-like teen made his way to the middle of the circle and looked around for the least humiliating option. Obviously anyone of Sena's very, very scary suitors were out as he can't even make them stop glaring at him much less smile. He looked at Taka, only to quickly turn away red tinging his face. Yup Taka was out too. Really there was only one available option but the Deimon receiver was hesitant, after all what sort of best friend would he be if he just threw his MAX oblivious friend in the middle of a circle of hungry hormonal teens?! Of course he could just be overreacting, Monta tried to reassure himself, it wasn't like this game was actually particularly risqué, it was just sitting on someone's lap for pete's sake! And with these thoughts in mind he walked toward Sena.

Putting on a MAX friendly cheery grin the receiver sat on his best friend's lap and turned to face him almost sheepishly reciting his lines.

"Baby, if you MAX love me, smile."

Sena couldn't help but giggle at how strange it sounded before realising what he had done his friend jumped up "HA I MAX gotcha!" The brunette couldn't help but groan. He really wasn't good at these sort of games after all. "Four minutes and thirty-five seconds left." Quickly the agile brunette moved to the middle of the circle. He had to think strategically, the short teen didn't want to sacrifice a teammate to the punishment but he was certainly not going to be the one to experience the humiliation. No he must choose someone who isn't too stoic so Shin was obviously out of the question and Agon was too scary to even go near. Riku was surprisingly good at holding back his laughter and Sena was sure that despite Yamato's usual sunny disposition the male could certainly control himself from smiling. Finally he reached a decision as all the players interested in the brunette shifted nervously excited to see who he would choose.

Gasps and scowls were heard by the players who were passed. The few teens left were filled to the brim with hope. Somehow there was this shared silent idea that the first person Sena picked would be his favorite. Finally the small lithe figure sat on his chosen teen's lap much to everyone else's dismay, with the exception of Hiruma who was secretly snapping blackmail photos whilst he was half asleep. A small out cry that sounded distinctly like "That's so NOT smart!" was heard.

The brunette looked up at the player with his large caramel brown eyes as he shuffled cutely in the other male's lap much to the said male's pleasure. Endearingly he hesitated a small pink blush dusting his slightly sun kissed skin, not that the older of the two minded- he could just stay in that position forever.

"B-baby, if you l-love me, smile… please?" His childish yet beautiful features morphed into a shy smile as he snuggled further into the other's body in an attempt to get more comfortable causing the player to stifle a groan of pleasure, his mind already engraving everything into memory- every last detail.

He couldn't help it. The ends of his mouth tugged upwards unable to restrain the immense joy bubbling inside him, it also didn't help that the seething faces of his rivals were so amusing.

"Fuuuu… I guess I'll do as you wish… _mi amore_."

At the term of endearment Sena couldn't help blush even harder and in attempt to cover his flushed face the teen unconsciously buried his head into the pinkette's neck, not noticing the hitch in breath of the other. The harsher the glares of the other jealous teens the more the shy brunette moved closer to the larger body. Akaba meanwhile was trying very hard not to push the other down kissing him furiously, pouring all his affettuoso through his lips. To embrace the smaller body and feel the tempo of their hearts beat together as one. To feel the other tremolo (tremble) under his affectionate touch. To- "OI AKABA GET YER ASS BACK INTO REALITY IT'S YOUR TURN! TWO MINUTES LEFT!"

The ex-MVP player snapped back to see his teammates faces twisted in rage, probably figuring out what the pink-haired teen had been so blatantly fantasising about. "Fuu.. Guess it's my turn huh?" With great reluctance (and relief from the others) he extracted himself from his favourite running back's tight hug to move to the middle of the circle.

As predicted no one was willing nor in the mood to crack a smile at the still very smug individual that was Akaba. By the end of the five minutes it was decided Akaba was the loser for this round much to to the delight of all the Deimon player's suitors shown through their smirks and shit-eating grins.

"Hai! Ok the next game we'll play is Foltern- we are gonna play it a li~ttle differently though!" Suzuna replied cheerily though internally she was groaning in disappointment that Sena didn't lose. She had the perfect outfit for him that let's just say would make a few _wishes come true_.

"W-wait so there's no punishment for this game?" Honey brown eyes looked at the cheerleader hopefully. "Well originally the loser of this game gets 'tortured' but in the adaption..." As the small teen gulped anxiously as he saw the devilish glint in the blue-haired girl's eye and the sadistic smirk that accompanied it. "Ara~ well let's just say I hope dearly you won't lose." Everyone had to suppress a shiver as a feeling of foreboding could't help but fill them. Even Hiruma twitched slightly, the girl admittedly had taken very well to his sadistic tactics and that idea wasn't exactly something that filled him with pride right at this specific moment. "Anyway the objective is to get 4 of the same numbers in your hand. You must only hold 4 cards so every time you pick up a card you must discard one. The first one to accomplish this they must throw down their cards. When you see someone throw down the cards you have to quickly throw yours down too. Last one to do so loses~"

* * *

Suzuna shuffled cards like a pro. Since there was a large amount of people participating it was decided to use two decks which still didn't seem to faze the skilled shuffler at all as she began passing the respective cards around. Sena looked at his hand and cringed. There was not even a single shared number in his cards 'Well damn' he couldn't help but curse as he saw the satisfied expressions and poker faces of the others. As the game continued his brow furrowed further as his hand did not look any better, the brunettes thoughts wandered over the whole point of this stupid game- 'Oh right team-building.' The thought of letting Suzuka be unleashed and given power unnerved him greatly though, Sena couldn't help but shiver at what the night could turn into with the sadistic bluenette in charge. So lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when Shin silently placed down his cards. The moment he realised he reacted just two seconds too late as everyone else had followed almost a split second later without hesitation.

All eyes laid onto him.

"I-I guess I lost…" The brunette shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the inevitable, like a prisoner waiting for his sentence. Suzuna just smirked as she collected the cards and began re-shuffling. "Well now we hand out the punishment cards~" She couldn't help but croon as her mind filled with various yaoi-based fantasies all surrounding the adorable uke. "Everyone else will randomly select a card from this deck and it would represent a certain punishment. The number of the card represents the length of time the punishment will continue. Hearts stand for a kiss on the mouth, Clubs is a hug, Diamonds is a bite and Spades is a pick up line. Also cards that are above and including Jack will have a punishments are… a little step up _above_ the usual."

Sena paled an unhealthy shade of white. Then moved to an equally unhealthy shade of red as the implications dawned onto him. "No. Nononono… This is a sick, twisted, horrible game…" He gasped out, his voice wavering almost erotically to the hormonal teens ears. He looked around almost pleadingly for some sort of saviour but found himself staring at males with slightly flushed faces with… was that hopeful sparkles in their eyes?! Turning to face his best friend only to gape in horror as Monta shrugged helplessly and apologetically, not that he could really blame him- Suzuna in her strange obsessive mode was probably the second scariest thing to defy next to a pissed off Hiruma with access to unlimited stash of weaponry.

"Since Shin won he goes first~" Suzuna sang no longer caring which suitor was on her team or not as long as she got to see some action at this point. Mamori sharing the bluenette's views leaned in slightly as she fumbled for her phone. Eyes that had been rested on the very distraught runninback moved to the stoic Oujo knight as he stood to choose a card.

"Nine of hearts."

* * *

Sena was this close to having a panic attack. Actually he was quite surprised that he hadn't dropped from the edge of sanity yet.

The raven haired linebacker quietly dropped down a knee in front of his greatest rival so they were face to face. Darkened grey eyes met with widened caramel ones, Sena could see the unexpected tenderness in the other and he couldn't help but avert his eyes and blushed. 'Argh what am I doing? I'm acting like some sort of girl! But…' Rough large hands gently pulled the brunettes chin up distracting him from his thoughts. "Sena." A small jolt of electricity shot down the smaller of the two's spine as the deep voice spoke his name and he couldn't help but shiver in nervousness and… anticipation.

He could feel the warm breath of his rival as the usual emotionless teen leaned closer however that seemed to snap the brunette back to reality as the lithe Deimon ace could't help but pull back slightly making the other pause with a small frown. "Eyesh- Sena. Is there something wrong?" A look of slight hurt and fear flickered in his usually emotionless grey eyes making Sena feel a pang of guilt. 'Guilt? B-but I shouldn't be feeling guilty, it's not like I have any feelings more than friends… right?' Without thinking small hands reached to hold the larger male's head as he let their foreheads touch and eyes lock onto each other.

"I-it's not that Shin-sa-"

"Seijuro. Call me Seijuro."

"S-Seijuro… It's.. m-my first t-time…" The last part trailed off into an almost inaudible whisper but Shin and everyone straining their ears nearby heard the confession. Sena blushed even harder scrunching his eyes cutely in embarrassment.

Grey eyes widened slightly, then darkened with lust and affection toward the other. He, Seijuro Shin would be Kobayakawa Sena's first kiss. The ends of his mouth twitched upwards as those beautiful honeyed brown eyes opened to look at him shyly. As the other returned the smile coyly the last of his self restraint snapped as he finally leaned in to close the gap between their lips. His hands so used to tackling and bringing pain tenderly wrapped around the smaller figure as he gently kissed those soft pink lips. The raven haired knight relished the small spark the moment their mouths finally touched, enjoyed the tensing in the other's small almost fragile body and the relaxing of said body as the brunette moved closer in to the kiss, he could smell the scent of green tea and lavender that seemed to emit from the young teen and he loved every second.

But it had to come to an end as the nine seconds ticked slowly away. The two separated and Shin frowned at the sudden loss of warmth as he looked at his empty hands. He had finally managed to identify his symptoms of erratic heartbeats, uncharacteristic behaviour and strange occurrences of blood flow moving to certain areas of his body when around the Deimon running back. He wanted the male. Not just as a rival but as something deeper.

* * *

Ash grey orbs were narrowed as he watched the oh-so damned romantic moment between the two teens. Something inside him was howling in pain like a wild beast pounding against a small steel cage. When he saw the smaller brunette move closer to the linebacker it felt like he was being ripped in two. Ever since he saw the teen in that outfit- no he probably always saw him that way but dismissed it as something else- his whole view of himself and his sexuality had come into question. It wasn't like when he was with other girls when he saw the running back.

He wanted no he needed to show Sena, everyone, himself that the runningback was his.

"Now Agon-san it's your turn"

He grinned a predatory grin as his eyes glittered in excitement.

'It was about fucking damn time.'

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it?**

**Anyway I was kinda losing ideas that involved full on situations with different groups of people and so we are going to continue this punishment game with different reactions and such. I dunno if you guys like this as much as the previous chapters since it's kinda a change from before- more emotional and stuff**

**So I decided when I'm done with each one I'll do alternate routes focussing on whoever you want (if you request obviously) **

**Anyway once again hope ya liked!**


End file.
